Too Bad!
by Chizawa95
Summary: Sungmin yang baru saja diputuskan oleh kekasihnya yang bernama Jungmo karena terlalu fanatik dengan seorang Penyanyi bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi apa yang terjadi saat Sungmin baru mengetahui kalau Kyuhyun tak sebaik yang dia kira? KyuMin, Comedy, Romance!
1. Chapter 1

- Fanfic - Too Bad! - KyuMin - GS -

.

.

"Sungmin-ah.. Aku.. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Gadis yang dipanggil dengan nama Sungmin itu kini tengah merona hebat mendengar ucapan yang begitu romantis tersebut. Matanya sedikit melirik ke arah samping, mencoba melihat seorang pria yang kini ada di sebelahnya.

"Ini sudah tahun kedua kita bersama, aku benar-benar bahagia."

Sungmin tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. Matanya turun ke arah telapak tangannya yang kini tengah berpaut erat dengan telapak tangan pria yang ada di sampingnya kini.

"Apa kau juga bahagia saat bersamaku?"

Sungmin mengangguk sedikit malu membalas pertanyaan pemuda itu.

"Ne, aku juga bahagia Jungmo-ah."

Jungmo tersenyum teramat bahagia mendengarnya. Pemuda itu langsung membawa tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin. Menatap kekasihnya itu dengan pandangan penuh cinta.

"Happy Anniversarry Honey, I love you."

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya saat menyadari sosok Jungmo tengah mendekatkan wajahnya padanya. Dan sebagai kekasih yang baik. Tentunya Sungmin tahu apa yang diinginkan Jungmo.

Dengan wajah yang tak kalah berseri-seri jugalah, gadis itu menutup matanya, menyambut dengan tangan terbuka ciuman yang akan diberikan oleh Jungmo tersebut.

Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi.

Jantung Sungmin benar-benar tengah berdebar kali ini.

Jungmo tersenyum menatap Sungmin yang sudah menutup matanya. Dan dengan gerak pelan, kembali pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya.

_"Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Cho Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun! Kyaaaaaaaa!"_

NGEKKK!

_'Cho Kyuhyun?!'_

BRAKKKK

Tubuh Jungmo jatuh dengan posisi tak elit dari bangku taman tersebut saat tiba-tiba Sungmin mendorongnya. Sementara itu, Sungmin sudah nampak berdiri dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesana kemari.

"Mwoya?! Cho Kyuhyun?! Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

Entah apa yang dilakukan pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Yang jelas, kini Jungmo hanya mampu kembali menelan pil pahit melihat Sungmin yang notabene-nya merupakan kekasihnya sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Mengikuti segerombolan remaja perempuan lainnya yang juga nampak sama gilanya dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Ya! Sungmin! Kau itu kekasihku! Berhentilah meneriakkan nama Artis itu!" Teriak Jungmo kesal.

Jungmo mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Sebenarnya apa salah dan dosanya selama ini? Mempunyai seorang kekasih yang begitu menggilai Penyanyi bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu? Oh ayolah, Cho Kyuhyun itu siapa hahh? Sampai-sampai harus digilai sebegini rupanya?

"Aishh, aku benar-benar kesal. Sudah kukira berkencan di tempat ini dengan kondisi menemaninya menunggu acara Fansigning Artis sok tenar itu tidak akan membuahkan hasil yang baik."

.

.

Sungmin terus berlari dan berdesak-desakkan di dalam gerombolan tersebut. Gadis remaja itu merasakan matanya tengah berbinar saat dirinya sudah sampai di dalam sebuah Ballroom disana.

Dengan pandangan penuh cintanya Sungmin menatap sesosok yang menjadi Objek Kegilaan itu tengah berdiri di depan sana. Berdiri dan nampak siap akan duduk di sebuah kursi yang sudah disiapkan panitia.

Sungmin masih saja memandangi sosok idolanya itu dengan wajah terharu. Lihatlah pemuda itu, wajahnya benar-benar tampan, senyumnya mempesona, ketika dia sedang memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di atas meja saja pun sosok itu sudah benar-benar luar biasa berkarisma.

"Cho Kyuhyun.. Kaulah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku mengabaikan kekasihku." gumam Sungmin pelan.

.

.

Kondisi di Ballroom itu kini masih nampak ramai.

Sungmin sudah berada di deretan para Fans lainnya yang tengah menunggu antrian untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan eksklusif Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memeluk album musik milik Kyuhyun dengan erat. Aihh, membayangkan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun saja sudah membuatnya merona.

Dreettt

Dreettt

Gadis itu agaknya sedikit terkesiap saat ponsel yang dirinya simpan tengah bergetar.

Dengan cepat gadis itu mengambil ponselnya dan membukanya.

_[Sungmin, kutunggu kau sekarang di taman tempat kita tadi. Aku benar-benar menunggumu. Jungmo.]_

"Mwoya? Apa maksudnya? Kenapa dia mengirimiku pesan sepert-"

"Nona, dimana aku bisa melakukan tanda tangan?"

Sungmin kembali terkesiap saat itu. Dengan cepat gadis itu kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

Astaga! Dia tidak sadar kalau kini sudah gilirannya mendapatkan tanda tangan.

"Nona? Kau melamun?"

"Ne?"

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya gugup saat Kyuhyun kembali bertanya padanya.

"Ahni, ini.. Disini.. Aku hanya ingin kau menandatangani album ini."

Dengan cepat Sungmin menyodorkan album yang tengah dibawanya pada Kyuhyun.

Dan dengan senyumannya lah pemuda itu segera menandatangani album tersebut.

Sungmin kembali dibuat terkesima saat memandangi wajah Kyuhyun.

_'Ya Tuhan! Kenapa dia bisa setampan ini?'_

Kyuhyun meletakkan pulpennya dan kembali mendongak.

"Sudah. Terima kasih sudah mendukungku selama ini." Ucap Kyuhyun yang tengah menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

Sungmin dengan gugup pun menyambut uluran tangan tersebut.

"K-Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Ne?"

"Saranghae."

.

.

Sungmin keluar dari Ballroom dengan senyuman bahagianya. Lihatlah gadis itu sekarang, nampak dirinya tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat kembali memandangi tanda tangan Kyuhyun yang ada di album tersebut.

Gadis itu kembali menuju taman, taman dimana dirinya menunggu acara Fansigning yang kebetulan berada dekat dengan Ballroom tersebut. Dan juga tempat dimana dia meninggalkan Jungmo kekasihnya disana.

"Haaah~ ini sudah berkali-kalinya aku meninggalkannya sendirian seperti ini. Tapi.. Bukankah dia mencintaiku? Terbukti dari dia yang tak pernah marah padaku." Ucap Sungmin mantap.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kaki kecilnya di taman tersebut. Senyumnya kembali berkembang saat matanya akhirnya menemukan sosok Jungmo masih duduk disana.

"Chagiya!"

Jungmo menoleh saat suara itu dia tangkap, dengan reflek pemuda itu berdiri dari duduknya.

Sungmin berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Jungmo saat itu.

"Kau.. Masih menungguku disini?" tanya Sungmin.

Gadis itu nampak terharu dengan kekasihnya ini.

Sementara itu, Jungmo nampak melirik ke arah benda yang tengah ada di tangan kekasihnya itu.

"Apa itu?"

Sungmin mengikuti kemana arah mata Jungmo melihat, dan pada akhirnya sampailah pada album yang ada didekapannya itu.

"Oh! Ini Album Musik Cho Kyuhyun yang terbaru, kau lihat? Disini ada tanda tangan asli miliknya? Bukankah itu hebat? Ya! Jungmo-ah! Tadi, Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar terlihat tampan." Celoteh Sungmin asik.

Pemuda jangkung itu hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

Pemuda itu menatap lurus mata Sungmin dengan ekspresi tegasnya.

"Sungmin-ah, aku.. Aku ingin kau berhenti."

Sungmin menatap Jungmo dengan raut bingung.

"Berhenti? Berhenti untuk apa?"

Jungmo mengambil album musik itu dari tangan Sungmin. Dan itu membuat gadis itu terkesiap saat Jungmo mengambil album itu darinya.

Apa mungkin Jungmo juga sudah menjadi Fans Cho Kyuhyun?

_PRAK_

Mata Sungmin terbelalak kaget saat itu.

"Ya! Kim Jungmo! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Sungmin berteriak marah saat pemuda itu melempar album itu ke tanah.

Apa-apaan pria itu? Kenapa melempar albumnya?

"Berhentilah menjadi fans penyanyi sok tenar itu!"

"Mwoya? Kau ini kenapa? Kau marah gara-gara kutinggal?"

Jungmo menatap tajam Sungmin yang kini tengah kembali memungut album tersebut, Tsk! Benar-benar..

"Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan kali ini, aku tahu ini akan terdengar konyol karna aku cemburu dengan artis idolamu itu. Tapi, sungguh! Kau sudah benar-benar berlebihan kali ini!"

Sungmin terdiam mendengar pria itu berteriak padanya. Jungmo, tidak pernah berteriak padanya. Jungmo selalu sabar padanya.

"Jungmo-ah.." panggil Sungmin lirih.

"Hari ini tepat 2 tahun kita berpacaran. Seharusnya kita merayakannya di tempat yang romantis. Tapi kau memintaku untuk merayakannya di taman karna dekat dengan acara Fansigning gila itu! Aku menyanggupinya, tapi kau juga yang merusaknya."

Pemuda itu menarik nafasnya saat itu.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi, aku masih mencintaimu Min, sungguh! Tapi sepertinya kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku."

Sungmin menatap Jungmo dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca.

"Aku.. Aku minta maaf."

"Sebaiknya kita putus saja."

DEG

_PRAKK_

Kembali album yang ada di tangan Sungmin itu jatuh.

"Mwo?"

"Ne, aku.. Ingin kita putus."

.

.

.

"Kau berbohong Hyung!"

"Mianhae Kyu."

"Mianhae? Kau membohongiku dan kau hanya mampu membalasnya dengan Mianhae? Ige Mwoya? Aishh."

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan kesal di sandaran kursi cafe yang ada disana.

"Kau bilang fansigning ini hanya akan dihadiri 2000 fan. Tapi kenapa yang hadir malah 8000 fan? Kenapa kalian tidak sekalian membuat konser saja disana!" Omel Kyuhyun.

Pemuda itu memijat keningnya frustasi.

Seharian penuh dia dihadapkan dengan hal memuakkan seperti ini.

"Kyu, itu keputusan pihak management. Mereka secara tiba-tiba meningkatkan jumlah tiket karena saat itu begitu banyak fans yang mengeluh karena kehabisan tiket. Dan melihat jumlah fans yang mengeluh begitu banyak, maka dari itu mereka langsung memproduksi tiket berlebih."

"Dan kalian membohongiku? Gila! Hyung! 8000 Hyung, 8000 ! Coba kau bayangkan bagaimana tanganku ini terasa akan patah saat menandatangani semua itu! Belum lagi satu orang bisa membawa berbagai macam barang, dan kau lihat wajahku ini? Lebih tepatnya rahangku ini? Tersenyum lebar sepanjang hari untuk 8000 orang itu melelahkan!"

Pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu nampak mengatur nafasnya perlahan.

Ternyata berteriak melelahkan juga.

"Kyu, sepertinya kau lelah, kembalilah ke mobil dan kita pulang ke apartemenmu."

"Ne! Aku memang lelah! Lelah sekali!"

_TRAKKK_

Dengan kesal pemuda itu bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi keluar dari cafe itu.

.

.

"Hueeeee~ Ahniya.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Jungmo-ah mianhaeee.. Aku mencintaimu.. Hueeeee"

Sungmin menangis sesenggukan di pinggir jalan saat itu. Nampaknya gadis itu benar-benar tak peduli dengan pandangan aneh orang-orang yang tengah menatapnya ilfil.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Mianhae.. Aku tidak mau putus Jungmo-ah.. Hueeeeee"

Sungmin berhenti sejenak saat itu. Dengan kondisi hati yang begitu terluka, gadis itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah mobil yang terparkir di pinggir jalan saat itu.

Nampaknya untuk berjalan pun dia tak sanggup lagi.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun keluar dari cafe dengan masih meninggalkan rasa jengkel luar biasa.

Pemuda itu berulang kali mendumelkan kata-kata umpatan.

"Hueeeee~ Jungmo!"

_BUK_

_BUK_

Kyuhyun melongo kaget saat ada seorang wanita tengah memukul-mukul badan mobilnya.

Ige Mwoya?!

Dengan cepat pemuda itu menghampiri mobilnya dan berniat untuk mengusir wanita itu.

"Hueeee.. Mianhaeeee.. Kau yang terbaik Jungmo-ah" isaknya lagi.

Kyuhyun makin sweatdrop saja mendengarnya.

"Nona, nona kau bisa menyingkir? Ini mobilku."

"Huaaaaaaaaa! Andwaeeee! Jungmo-ah!"

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget lagi saat wanita yang ada di hadapannya itu berteriak makin histeris.

_BUK_

_BUK_

"Andwaeee! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku!"

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya shock saat wanita itu kembali memukul-mukul badan mobilnya.

"Hey Nona! Jangan sembarang pukul!"

"Aishhh, Mwoya?! Kau berisik sekali?!"

_BRUKKK_

Kyuhyun terjengka ke belakang dan jatuh ke lantai saat wanita itu secara tiba-tiba mendorongnya tanpa perasaan.

Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar menganga tak habis pikir melihat wanita itu kini masih bertahan menangis.

"Cihh, apa lagi ini? Ya Tuhan! Kenapa kau hadirkan orang gila padaku di saat seperti ini." Gumam Kyuhyun menahan kesal.

Dengan tatapan yang nyala begitu tajam, pemuda itu bangkit dari posisi terjatuhnya dan menatap bringas ke arah Sungmin.

"Aku mau masuk ke dalam mobilku. Nona, bisakah kau menyingkir?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara mengerikan menahan emosi.

"Hiks, Hiks, kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku Jungmo?"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak saat mendapati dirinya tengah diabaikan.

Oh ayolah, Cho Kyuhyun diabaikan?

"Nona, aku sangat lelah, aku ingin masuk ke dalam mobil dan pulang. Kumohon menyingkirlah."

Ya, Kyuhyun memang benar-benar lelah saat ini. Dan suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik.

"Jungmo, Jungmo, Jungmo!" Teriak Sungmin menggila.

"Ya wanita Gila!"

_BRAKKK_

Dengan emosi yang meluap-luap Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin menjauhi mobilnya.

Membuat gadis itu begitu shock dibuatnya.

_PRAKK_

Tubuh itu terjatuh ke lantai akibat dorongan Kyuhyun.

"Aww!"

Gadis itu meringis kesakitan saat itu.

Seketika matanya membulat kaget saat pandangannya mendapati album musiknya terpental.

"Ahniya! Ahniya!" gumam Sungmin frustasi melihat album itu.

_GRAAAAAZ_

Sungmin kembali melongo saat sebuah mobil menggilas album itu tanpa perasaan.

Apa ini?

Ini mimpi kan? Kenapa hidupnya begitu sial hari ini?

"Astaga! Cho Kyuhyun apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mendorongnya? Apa kau gila? Kau sadar kau itu siapa?"

Sungmin tertegun saat mendengar sebuah nama disebutkan.

Apa?

Cho Kyuhyun?

Tidak, mana mungkin.

"Cho Kyuhyun? Yang.. Mendorongku Cho Kyuhyun?" Gumamnya pelan.

Dengan pelan ditolehkannya wajahnya menghadap ke arah sosok itu.

Sungmin tertegun dan terpaku bak patung saat melihat sosok tampan itu benar-benar Cho Kyuhyun.

"Hyung! Wanita itu yang gila! Aku sudah bicara baik-baik tapi dia terus saja menangis tak jelas dan memukul-mukuli mobilku!"

Sungmin menatap datar sosok yang tengah berteriak di hadapannya itu dengan wajah pucat.

Apa ini?

Tidak mungkin..

Kyuhyun.. Bukankah Kyuhyun yang dikenal banyak orang itu begitu Ramah, Sopan, murah senyum, dan baik hati? Tapi.. Kenapa dia seperti ini?

Sungmin sedikit merasakan gugup saat mata mereka berdua kembali bertemu. Kyuhyun tengah melihat ke arahnya sekarang.

"Mwo?! Ini semua salahmu! Jangan salahkan aku! Kalau kau menyingkir lebih awal aku tidak perlu repot-repot mendorongmu! Dan juga jangan harap aku akan tersenyum lebar padamu, hari ini.. Hari ini aku sudah tersenyum pada 8000 ribu orang. Jangan harap aku akan tersenyum lebih banyak hari ini untukmu!"

"Cho Kyuhyun! Jaga sikapmu, ini di publik!" Teriak sang Manager.

"Aishh, terserah!"

_BUGH_

Sungmin mendapati sosok itu sudah masuk ke dalam mobil, meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja disini?

"Nona, kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang terluka?"

Laki-laki yang begitu Sungmin kenali sebagai manager Cho Kyuhyun itu kini tengah menanyai keadaannya.

"Ahniya, tidak apa-apa." ucap Sungmin.

Manager itu nampak menghela nafas leganya.

"Maaf untuk insiden ini, Hmmm.. Nona.. Apa.. Apa kau kenal dengan laki-laki yang mendorongmu?"

Oh baiklah, sepertinya manager itu tengah memastikan sesuatu.

Bisa habis Kyuhyun kalau wanita ini mengenalinya yang seorang Artis. Apalagi kalau wanita ini sebenarnya salah satu fansnya? Oh tidak bisa dibayangkan.

"Ahniya, aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya." jawab Sungmin pelan.

"Huaaa, syukurlah.. Hmm Nona ayo aku bantu berdiri."

Sosok itu membantu Sungmin bangkit. Dan Sungmin yang masih nampak shock pun masih terus diam.

"Nona, sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas nama adik saya tadi. Dia memang sedikit labil."

Ucap pria itu sembari membungkukkan badannya ke arah Sungmin.

"Ne, tidak apa-apa."

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu, saya pamit pergi dulu. Selamat malam."

Sungmin menatap sosok itu baru saja menghilang dari pandangannya setelah pintu mobil tersebut tertutup.

Setelah mendapati mobil itu sudah pergi. Sungmin berjalan mendekat ke arah album musik miliknya yang tadi terlempar ke tengah jalan. Dengan lesuh gadis itu mengambilnya dan kembali berjalan ke arah pinggir.

"Dia mendorongku?"

Sungmin mengamati album musik yang nampak sudah penyok habis digilas mobil itu dengan nanar.

"Dia tak meminta maaf padaku?"

Sungmin mengelus permukaan album di tempat dimana sebuah tanda tangan terukir disana.

"Dan dia berteriak kurang ajar di hadapanku?"

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"Dia membuatku mengabaikan kekasihku yang begitu baik?"

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya geram.

"Dia membuat Jungmo marah padaku?"

Sungmin mulai akan kembali menangis sepertinya.

"Dia membuat aku dan Jungmo putus."

_PRAKKK_

Dengan emosi Sungmin melempar album itu ke tanah.

"Dia menipuku dengan senyum palsunya selama ini?"

_BRAK_

Dengan kesal gadis itu menginjak album itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun, You are Bad!"

.

.

.

TBC or END?

RnR Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

- Too Bad! - KyuMin - GS - Part 2 -

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

Seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar jendela tepatnya pada jalanan kota yang begitu terang dengan lampu tersebut menolehkan wajahnya mengarah pada pemuda yang nampak sedikit lebih tua darinya dan sedang memegang setir kendali mobil tersebut.

Pria yang dipanggil dengan nama Kyuhyun itu menolehkan wajahnya malas ke arah pria tersebut.

"Waeyo?" Tanyanya datar.

Pria yang sedang menyetir tersebut memandang kaca mobil yang berada di depannya, nampak sedikit tersenyum kecil ketika pantulan tubuh Kyuhyun ada disana dan memudahkannya mengawasi tiap ekspresi Artisnya tersebut.

"Maaf."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya saat sosok itu tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu padanya.

Kenapa harus minta maaf?

"Maaf? Hyung melakukan kesalahan padaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Maaf, untuk kau yang harus lelah karna melayani 8000 fans di acara Fanmeet tadi siang."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan tersebut.

"Oh itu, jangan terlalu dipikirkan Hyung. Aku hanya saja sedang kesal, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyalahkanmu. Aku tahu ini ulah agensi."

Mendengar ucapan itu pun akhirnya membuat sosok disana tersenyum lega.

"Haaah, kupikir kau benar-benar marah. Mengingat emosimu meledak pada gadis yang kau maki beberapa saat yang lalu tadi."

Kyuhyun terdiam saat itu, ekspresinya berubah kaku.

"Kyu, tapi.. Tidak seharusnya kau bersikap terlalu kasar tadi terhadap gadis itu."

"Aku tahu, Hyuk Hyung."

Kyuhyun menautkan kedua telapak tangannya dan menaruhnya di belakang kepalanya.

"Tapi, Gadis itu memang agak sedikit gila."

Kyuhyun kembali merubah nada bicaranya.

"Dia memukul mobilku dan menangis tak karuan lalu mendorongku, kau pikir itu apa kalau bukan gila namanya?" Komplain Kyuhyun.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun sedang menanamkan sebuah persepsi bahwa dia tidak sepenuhnya yang bersalah pada kasus mendorong seorang gadis di pinggir jalan itu.

"Dan dia selalu mengucapkan nama seorang pria. Aishh, sepertinya dia gadis gila."

"Mungkin saja dia baru saja putus dengan kekasihnya kan? Terkadang masalah Cinta memang bisa membuat seseorang kehilangan kendali, maklumilah hal itu."

"Putus Cinta? Begitukah? Tapi.. Dia terlalu berlebihan kupikir."

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Sungmin menutup kembali pintu rumahnya sesaat baru saja dirinya masuk. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan mulai mengedarkan pandangannya pada seisi rumah.

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya saat tak satupun anggota keluarganya muncul di hadapannya.

Dengan rasa bingung yang menumpuk itu pun Sungmin segera berjalan menuju ruang tengah, setibanya disana lagi-lagi Sungmin harus mendengus kesal.

"Aishh, kemana mereka?"

Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya sebal saat itu. Dengan wajah kesalnya gadis itu mulai menaiki tangga guna menuju kamarnya.

Setibanya di depan kamar, Sungmin mengernyit heran saat melihat sebuah kertas telah tertempel di pintu kamarnya.

Sungmin mengambil kertas yang tertempel di pintu tersebut dan mulai membacanya.

Makin lama waktu berlalu, entah kenapa makin bertambahnya kerutan tak senang dari wajah gadis itu.

"Busan?"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya menahan kesal saat itu.

"Mwoya?! Mereka ke Busan dengan seenaknya begini dan meninggalkanku sendiri?"

Mulut Sungmin tak henti-hentinya berbicara saat itu.

"Hoaaa, Sekolah? Jadi mereka menjadikan sekolahku sebagai alasan? Bilang saja kalau tidak mau mengajakku, dasar."

Sungmin mengerecutkan bibirnya saat itu, gadis itu nampak kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membaca surat yang berisikan pesan tersebut.

"Hadiah? Ckckck, ternyata mereka begitu mempersiapkan hari ini dengan begitu baik, terbukti dari mereka yang menyiapkan hadiah untukku."

Gadis itu melipat kertas itu usai membacanya. Dengan gerakan pelan Sungmin memutar knop pintu kamarnya dan segera masuk.

Setibanya di dalam, Sungmin kembali harus dibuat terdiam ketika melihat kondisi kamarnya.

Kamar itu penuh dengan wajah idolanya, wajah Cho Kyuhyun.

Lihat saja dinding kamarnya yang penuh dengan poster official Kyuhyun, meja belajarnya sudah tertumpuk beberapa photobook exclusive artis tersebut, albumnya, dan berbagai merchandise berbau Kyuhyun begitu mendominasi isi kamarnya.

Sungmin tersenyum kecut melihat kegilaan dirinya terhadap pemuda itu. Dan pada akhirnya hari ini dia melihat watak asli Idolanya itu.

Dengan ekspresi datarnya Sungmin mendekat ke arah dinding kamarnya, Gadis itu cukup lama mengamati poster besar itu untuk beberapa saat.

Sungmin mengangkat tangannya dan mulai meraba poster tersebut dengan gerakan perlahan.

"Kau.. Memang tampan."

Tangan Sungmin meraba poster itu tepat pada bagian mata Kyuhyun.

"Kau.. Juga sangat berbakat."

Tangan Sungmin berpindah menyentuh poster itu tepat di lengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau.. Juga mempunyai suara yang sangat indah."

Sungmin mencengkram telapak tangannya dan menatap tajam sosok Kyuhyun yang terdapat di poster tersebut.

"Tapi, aku tidak butuh Idola yang memperlakukan seorang wanita saja tidak becus. Sepertimu."

_SREEEEEK _

Dengan sekali tarikan Sungmin merobek poster besar itu dari dinding.

_SRRREEEEK _

Lagi, poster lainnya dilepas oleh gadis itu dari sana.

Sungmin terus melepas poster-poster disana, gadis itu meremuk kertas poster itu dengan kesal.

Gadis itu kini berlalu ke arah meja belajarnya, dengan kesal Sungmin menarik sekotak kardus yang berada di bawah mejanya dan memasukkan tiap benda berbau Kyuhyun ke dalam kotak itu.

Namun, saat tengah memberes-bereskan benda-benda tersebut, Sungmin tertegun saat mendapati sebuah kertas kecil berbentuk Persegi panjang yang sangat familiar tersebut berada di atas meja belajarnya. Sungmin meraih kertas itu dan membaca kalimat yang tertera disana.

"Cho Kyuhyun the 2nd Asia Tour in Seoul Olympic Arena?"

Sungmin kembali mengambil kertas lainnya yang ada di meja itu.

Wajah Sungmin seketika berubah kaku saat itu.

"Mwoya? Jadi ini hadiah untukku? Tiket konser Cho Kyuhyun? Ck, ada-ada saja."

Sungmin nampak bingung menatap tiket itu. Dengan pergerakan pelan Sungmin nampak akan merobek tiket tersebut.

Namun, Gadis itu lagi-lagi termenung menatap tiket itu.

"Wae? Kau sudah memperlakukan dengan buruk kan? Tapi kenapa aku malah tidak bisa membencimu? Kenapa aku tidak bisa merobek tiket ini?" Tanya Sungmin seperti orang gila.

Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya ke arah foto Kyuhyun yang ada di meja belajarnya saat itu.

"Dengar baik-baik Cho, aku.. Aku bukan fansmu lagi. Tapi, aku tetap mencintai Suaramu. Jadi, tiket ini akan kusimpan, bukan karna ingin melihatmu. Tapi, karna ingin mendengar suaramu."

.

.

"Tidak."

"Tapi kau harus melakukannya, Kyu."

"Tidak mau."

"Kyuhyun-ah."

"Menuntut ilmu tidak harus di Sekolah kan? Selama ini aku Home Schooling juga tidak ada masalah."

Kyuhyun membolak-balikkan lembar buku pelajarannya dengan ekspresi kesal.

Apa-apaan ini? Dia harus berhenti Home schooling dan belajar di Sekolah biasa? Bersama-sama dengan murid lainnya? Yang benar saja! Itu akan merepotkan.

"Aku mengerti kenapa kau tak mau, tapi ini permintaan dari Agensi."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas beratnya. Merasa begitu jengah saat mendengar penuturan yang baru saja dirinya dengar itu.

"Ini masalah pendidikanku Hyung, apa juga harus mereka yang mengaturnya? Selama ini aku bisa mengikuti cara belajarku dengan sistem Home Schooling dengan baik. Memangnya kenapa lagi?"

_TAP _

Kyuhyun menutup kesal buku pelajaran yang sedari tadi dia pegang dengan cukup keras.

Pemuda yang baru saja beranjak 17 tahun itu dengan segera menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Araso, katakanlah Hyung. Aku akan kembali mendengar apa yang menjadi latar belakang mereka hingga menyuruhku harus belajar di sekolah Umum."

Sementara itu, pemuda yang sedari tadi bersandar di pangkal pintu tersebut pun pada akhirnya mulai bergerak dan beranjak mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ini ada kaitannya dengan perencanaan untuk perilisan album barumu."

Kyuhyun mengernyit saat mendengar penuturan tersebut.

"Perilisan album? Kenapa kurasa cepat sekali? Bahkan Jadwal Konserku masih berlangsung."

Kyuhyun nampak sedikit berpikir saat itu. Dan pada akhirnya pemuda itu kembali menenggakkan posisi duduknya.

"Hyuk Jae Hyung, katakan. Ini.. Bukan hanya untuk perilisan album kan? Aku mencium hal lain disini."

Mendengar spekulasi yang baru saja dilayangkan oleh Kyuhyun itu pun membuat pemuda yang dipanggil Hyuk Jae itu tersenyum tipis.

"Kau memang cerdas, sangat cerdas Kyuhyun-ah."

Hyuk Jae terkekeh pelan saat itu. Pemuda itu ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat di bangku yang berada di samping Kyuhyun.

"Agensi merencanakan perilisan Album-mu itu memang benar. Dan apa kaitannya dengan kau yang harus bersekolah di Sekolah Reguler.. Itu tidak lain untuk pembangunan Imagemu."

"MWO?!"

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dari duduknya saat itu.

"Image? Memangnya Image apalagi yang harus kubangun? Idol yang Sopan? Sudah. Idol yang murah senyum? Sudah. Idol yang serius? Sudah. Apalagi?"

Hyuk Jae mendelik ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Idol yang.. Mengedepankan pendidikan, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Ne?"

_PRAK _

"Bacalah."

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh ke arah meja yang ada disana. Dahinya mengernyit bingung menatap koran yang ada disana.

Kyuhyun mengambil koran itu dan mulai membaca isinya dengan seksama.

Kyuhyun menganga melihat isi koran tersebut.

"Apa-apaan ini? Aku baru tahu Surat Kabar sekelas ini bisa menerbitkan Peringkat-peringkat murahan dan tak ada dasar seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun membolak-balik surat kabar itu dengan kesal.

Hyuk Jae yang sedari tadi memperhatikan setiap ekspresi Kyuhyun pun hanya menghela nafas maklum.

"Aku tahu itu peringkat tak berlandaskan apapun, tapi Surat Kabar begitu mendoktrin asumsi Publik kan? Oke, dari ke 99 kategori, kau masih masuk dalam 10 besar Idol dengan attitude baik, tapi kau lihat di satu Kategori yang ada disana. Kategori bernomor 87."

Kyuhyun kembali meneliti isi Surat Kabar itu. Wajahnya bengong seketika saat melihat urutannya di salah satu Kategori disana.

"Cho Kyuhyun, dalam survei yang melibatkan 1000 netizen. Kau berada di urutan 5 terakhir dari jumlah 200 Idol lainnya dari kategori Idol yang memperhatikan Pendidikannya."

Cho Kyuhyun berdecis sebal membaca namanya yang berada di nomor hampir akhir itu.

"Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, dari kelima nama terakhir itu, hanya kau satu-satunya Idol yang berada di bawah usia 20 tahun yang seharusnya masih perlu mengembangkan pendidikanmu. Kau pikir Image seperti itu baik? Sedangkan tidak lama lagi, Album-mu akan segera rilis."

Hyuk Jae sedikit mendelik ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih nampak geram dengan koran tersebut.

"Oh ya, satu lagi. Tadi siang, saat Fanmeet, aku mendapatkan kabar, kau didapuk untuk menjadi Duta Pendidikan dari sebuah Brand Lembaga pendidikan ternama di Seoul. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi saat itu? Aku mengecheck beberapa Forum dan banyak yang menghujatmu tak pantas menyandang gelar duta itu karna Koran ini tiba-tiba terbit di hari pencananganmu sebagai Duta. Dan terang saja itu karna melihat Peringkat anehmu."

Kyuhyun berdecak saat itu. Pemuda itu melempar kesal koran itu ke arah lantai dan kembali duduk.

"Kau tahu sendiri seberapa gigih para Pewarta untuk mendapatkan sisi negatifmu kan? Mengingat sejak 3 tahun kau debut, tidak ada satu kabarpun yang membuat namamu rusak."

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya sebal.

"Berapa lama? Berapa lama aku harus bersekolah disana?"

"Umurmu 17 kan?"

"Eum."

"Kupikir kau harus menyelesaikan Grade akhirmu disana. Atau nama lainnya, Kau bersekolah disana hingga tamat."

.

.

"Lee Sungmin! Annyeong!"

Sungmin yang sedari tadi nampak santai mematut dirinya di depan cermin pun langsung terlonjak kaget dan menolehkan kepalanya menghadap pintu kamarnya.

Nampak sesosok lelaki yang terlihat seumuran dengannya tengah nyengir tidak jelas ke arahnya.

"Morning, Sungminnie."

"Kenapa bisa kau masuk ke rumahku?"

Sungmin langsung berbalik dan berjalan menghampiri pria tersebut. Dahinya berkerut tak suka melihat penampakan di hadapannya ini.

"Hey, berhentilah menatapku dengan pandangan mengintimidasi seperti itu. Lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya aku kesini."

"Aku tahu itu, tapi masalahnya pintu rumahku sudah kukunci betul-betul. Bagaimana bisa kau masuk? Oh tidak! Atau kau membobolnya?!"

Sungmin memegang erat bahu pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

Sungguh, dirinya tak habis pikir dengan pikiran pemuda di depannya ini kalau dia benar-benar telah membobol pintu rumahnya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah menatapku seperti itu? Jawab aku."

Sungmin terus menggoncang-goncangkan bahu pemuda itu saat tak ada penjelasan yang dia dapat.

"Kau ini, berlebihan sekali. Kau lupa ya?"

"Ne? Lupa? Lupa untuk apa?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, ah bukan! Menyeringai lebih tepatnya.

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya kaku saat melihat sosok di hadapannya ini tiba-tiba mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Ya! Mau apa kau? Kau tidak bisa mengerjaiku lagi."

Sungmin beringsut mundur perlahan saat sosok di hadapannya itu terus bergerak maju.

"Aku kan dari semalam tidur disini, Sungminnie." bisiknya lembut.

Sungmin menatap horor pemuda itu.

Apa dia bilang? Tidur?!

"T.. Tidur? Maksudmu?"

"Ya tidur, kau pikir orang tidur bisa apa hah?"

Sungmin mengernyit nampak sedikit berpikir saat itu.

"Kau.. Bermalam disini?"

"Yaps."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku diberi kunci serep rumahmu oleh Orangtuamu kemarin. Kata mereka aku harus menemanimu di rumah. Oh ya, bukan hanya kunci rumahmu loh, tapi lebih tepatnya seluruh kunci ruangan di rumah ini."

Sungmin menelan ludahnya susah-susah.

"Sungminnie, kau.. Ternyata sangat cantik saat tidur."

"M..mwoya? Kau.. Jangan bilang kalau kau juga.. J-juga menyelinap ke kamarku?"

Sungmin sudah pucat pasih saat itu.

Sedangkan pemuda yang ada disana masih terus menyunggingkan seringainya.

"Cantik sekali, Sungminnie-ku memang cantik."

_Srattt _

Sungmin langsung merosot jatuh terduduk ke lantai.

Sontak saja itu membuat pemuda yang ada disana melotot kaget.

Kenapa dia?

"Ya! Wae geurae? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba duduk-dudukan di lantai seperti ini?"

Sungmin menatap lantai putih di hadapannya dengan pilu. Habis sudah.

"Bagaimana bisa.. Bagaimana bisa kau berbuat hal seperti ini terhadapku, Kibum-ah."

Sungmin mulai berujar aneh, sontak saja membuat pemuda yang ternyata bernama Kibum itu menatap ilfil padanya.

"Kau.. Kau sudah melihat semuanya. Hueeeeee.. Hueeeee"

Kibum langsung terlonjak kaget saat Sungmin tiba-tiba merengek akan menangis.

Melihat? Melihat apanya?

"Ya! Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Kau sengaja kan? Sengaja masuk ke kamarku? Menyelinap pula! Kau sengaja kan?! Pasti kau melakukan itu karna sudah tahu kalau aku sedang tidur, tidak memakai apa-apa.. Hueeeeee... Kau jahat!"

_JDEEER _

Kibum melotot shock mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

Tidak.. Memakai apa-apa?

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau ini?!"

Sungmin langsung terdiam saat Kibum tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidur dalam keadaan seperti itu? Bagaimana kalau ada pencuri menyusup ke kamarmu? Bagaimana kalau kau lupa mengunci pintu kamarmu. Ya Lee Sungmin! Aishhh! Kuperintahkan kau agar mulai dari sekarang melepas kebiasaan burukmu itu! Titik!"

Nafas kibum tersengal-sengal saat itu. Sedangkan itu, Sungmin nampak menautkan alisnya curiga?

"Kau.. Kenapa bicara seperti itu? Kau? Ya! Kau berbohong ya?! Kau mengerjaiku ya?!"

Kibum menelan salivanya gugup.

Ya, dia memang sedang mengerjai Sungmin tadi.

Hey! Jangan berpikiran aneh padanya! Kim Kibum adalah manusia yang bermoral, tidak akan menyusup ke kamar siapapun.

"Hehe, kau sadar juga akhirnya."

Kibum langsung berjalan menuju ranjang pink milik Sungmin dan menghempaskan tubuhnya disana.

"Mumpung masih ada waktu setengah jam lagi dari waktu berangkat ke sekolah, sana masak sesuatu. Aku lapar, Sungminnie."

Sungmin menatap horor pemuda yang nampak tak punya dosa itu.

Sementara itu, mendengar tak ada sahutan dari Sungmin. Kibum pun memberanikan diri kembali menoleh ke arah Gadis tersebut.

"Ya! Aku kan cuma bercanda, coba kau pikir, mana berani aku menyusup ke kamarmu. Aku masih takut dengan Jungmo, bagaimana reaksinya kalau aku menyusup ke kamar kekasih tercintanya?"

Kibum kembali bangkit dari posisi tidurannya dan menjadi duduk di ranjang itu.

Pemuda itu nampak mengernyit melihat perubahan isi kamar Sungmin. Tak mengindahkan kalau saat itu, Sungmin langsung terdiam kaku saat Kibum mengucapkan nama Jungmo barusan.

"Sungminnie, kau kemanakan semua poster idola tercintamu?"

Kibum menggaruk kepalanya saat melihat kondisi kamar Sungmin.

"Aku dan Jungmo sudah putus."

"Ne? Putus? Oh."

1

2

3

"Apa?! Putus? Bagaimana bisa? Kau memutuskannya? Ya Tuhan Lee Sungmin! Jangan bilang kalau kau benar-benar terobsesi dengan Cho Kyuhyun si Artis itu? Kau tidak berniat untuk menikahi orang itu kan? Astaga, Jungmo.. Kau malang sekali."

Sungmin bangkit dari posisinya dan berdiri.

"Tidak, Jungmo yang memutuskanku."

1

2

3

"Hahhh?!"

Oh baiklah, sepertinya Pagi hari ini begitu membuat KAGUM seorang Kim Kibum.

Jungmo yang memutuskannya?

Hey! Bocah itu sangat mencintai Sungmin. Dia jamin itu. Karna Kibum sudah mengenal seluk beluk kehidupan Sungmin apalagi itu tentang kisah asmara dari sahabatnya itu. Hey! Dia ini sudah Hidup bersahabat dan bertetangga dengan Sungmin sejak 17 tahun lalu. Sejak mereka lahir!

Kibum menatap iba ke arah gadis itu. Sungmin-nya tidak boleh bersedih.

"Kemarilah."

Kibum menyuruh Sungmin untuk mendekat padanya.

Saat jarak mereka sudah lumayan dekat, pemuda itu pun menarik Sungmin untuk ikut duduk di sampingnya. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Kibum langsung merangkul sosok itu lalu memeluknya erat.

"Kau mau cerita padaku? Kalau kau mau, kau bisa cerita padaku. Aku yakin Jungmo masih mencintaimu. Hey Sungminnie, jangan menangis. Aku mohon."

Kibum kian mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sungmin.

"Ini semua gara-garaku, gara-garaku yang meninggalkannya dan terus mengacuhkannya kalau sudah berkaitan dengan Cho Kyuhyun."

Cho Kyuhyun?

Ah, sudah dia kira. Sungmin terlalu gila dengan penyanyi itu. Dan tak menutup kemungkinan kalau Kyuhyun yang nyatanya tak berdosa apapun pada Sungmin dan Jungmo, bahkan mengenal pasangan kekasih itu saja tidak, bisa saja menjadi penyebab utama hancurnya hubungan Sungmin dan Jungmo.

"Kemarin, adalah hari jadiku dengannya. Dan kami berencana untuk berkencan."

Kibum terus menepuk-nepuk bahu Sungmin lembut.

"Tapi, berhubung hari itu juga ada Acara Fansigning Cho Kyuhyun, aku meninggalkannya begitu saja."

Kibum tersenyum miris mendengar cerita Sungmin. Bukan karna prihatin dengan Sungmin. Hanya saja dia tak tahu bagaimana perasaan Jungmo saat itu.

"Dan.. Malamnya aku menangis sepanjangan di pinggiran jalan kota."

Tangan Kibum beralih membelai rambut hitam gadis itu.

"Kenapa tidak menelponku? Aku bisa menemuimu."

"Ahniya, aku memang ingin sendiri saat itu."

"Kau baik-baik saja kan? Tidak ada pria yang mengganggumu malam kemarin?"

"Ada."

"Mwo?!"

Kibum langsung menatap lekat sosok Sungmin.

"Ada yang menganggumu?"

"Ya, aku terlalu hilang kendali malam itu. Dan tak sadar sudah memukul-mukul mobil orang. Dan kau tahu siapa orang itu?"

Sungmin menenggakkan posisi tubuhnya dan menatap Kibum.

"Cho Kyuhyun, idolaku."

"Hehh?"

"Kau tahu apa yang dia lakukan?"

Kibum menggeleng.

"Dia.. Mendorongku."

"Hah?"

"Memarahiku."

"Mwo?"

"Mengataiku Gila."

Kibum menatap Sungmin tak percaya.

Cho Kyuhyun? Penyanyi itu yang melakukannya?

"Aku tahu itu juga salahku, mungkin dia sangat lelah saat itu. Dan harus dihadapkan pula dengan orang yang habis putus cinta sepertiku."

Sungmin tersenyum saat itu, dan nampak juga seringai ada disana.

"Tapi sejak malam itu, aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengoleksi semua hal tentangnya lagi."

"Kau berhenti jadi Fansnya?"

sungmin diam sejenak saat itu, sepertinya dia tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Entahlah, hanya saja aku sudah tidak ingin melihat wajahnya lagi. Tapi.."

"Tapi? Tapi apa?"

Sungmin menatap Kibum dengan raut serius.

"Aku.. masih tidak yakin kalau aku bisa bertahan dalam satu hari untuk tidak mendengar suaranya. Mendengar lagunya."

.

.

.

Sungmin berulang kali mondar-mandir di depan pintu kelas.

Gadis itu sesekali nampak menutup wajahnya frustasi.

Sungmin kembali beringsut mendekat ke pangkal pintu kelas. Matanya menyipit untuk melihat sosok pria yang nampak tenang sedang mencatat di buku tersebut.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya pesimis. Dia ingin bertemu dan berbicara serius dengan Jungmo, tapi nampaknya pemuda itu begitu sibuk.

Sementara itu, Jungmo yang juga sedari tadi memperhatikan sosok Sungmin yang nampak mondar-mandir tak jelas di depan pintu kelasnya itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Pemuda itu kembali berusaha untuk tidak menatap sosok itu lebih lama. Jadi dirinya kembali memfokuskan matanya pada isi buku tulis yang ada di depannya.

Jungmo meringis iba melihat isi buku itu. Dan kau akan memandang prihatin pada Jungmo kalau melihat isi buku itu.

Jungmo membenamkan wajahnya frustasi di atas buku tersebut.

_SRATTT _

Pemuda itu berdiri dari bangkunya dan nampak berjalan menuju keluar kelas. Sepertinya, melihat Sungmin mondar-mandir tak jelas membuatnya makin sulit berkonsentrasi.

Dan terang saja, Saat melihat Jungmo tiba-tiba keluar dari kelas. Sungmin langsung terkesiap.

"Jungmo-ah!"

Baiklah, kau berhasil memanggilnya, Sungmin.

Gadis itu menatap harap-harap cemas pemuda itu dari belakang.

Dan pada akhirnya Jungmo mau berbalik menatapnya.

Sungmin berjalan pelan mendekat ke arah Jungmo. Sedangkan, Jungmo hanya bisa diam dan berekspresi datar menatap sosok Sungmin.

"Aku.. Minta maaf."

"Tidak perlu, bukan salahmu."

Sungmin kian menunduk tak enak mendengar tanggapan Jungmo.

"Jungmo-ah, kau.. Kau benar-benar serius tentang kemarin?"

Jungmo menatap Sungmin penuh arti. Kim Jungmo! Kau harus bisa!

"Maaf, aku serius Min."

Sungmin merasa dadanya mencolos begitu saja saat itu.

Ternyata Jungmo benar-benar serius untuk menyelesaikan hubungan mereka.

"Ne, aku mengerti. Aku akan menerima keputusanmu." ujar Sungmin begitu pelan.

Jungmo menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sesuatu saat itu.

"Maaf."

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Gwanchana."

.

.

_"Astaga! Ya Tuhanku!" _

_"Luar Biasa." _

_"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau dari dekat dia bisa begitu tampan." _

_"Cho Kyuhyun, dia sempurna." _

Teriakan histeris dan bisik-bisik dari sejumlah Siswi disana memenuhi gedung SMA Dongguk.

Cho Kyuhyun, pemuda yang menjadi Objek utama 'keributan' itu hanya terus melenggang dengan penuh percaya dirinya di lorong-lorong kelas.

Pemuda itu sesekali menyapa tiap orang yang ada disana dengan begitu ramah.

Hey! Bukankah Cho Kyuhyun dikenal sebagai Idol yang mempunyai Attitude baik? Ya, itulah Imagenya.

Tapi, tidak tahukah kalau saat ini Kyuhyun tengah berteriak bangga pada popularitasnya dan juga sedikit mengumpat sebal.

Ya ya ya.. Dirinya begitu tampan kan? Mempesona? Luar biasa? Ya, dia tahu itu.

Dan Kyuhyun nampak tersenyum bangga sepanjang lorong saat mendengar teriakan histeris sejumlah murid disana akan keberadaannya.

Tapi, Kyuhyun masih sebal dengan keputusan Agensi yang menyuruhnya untuk bersekolah di tempat ini!

Kyuhyun berhenti saat matanya melihat sebuah papan bertuliskan [ Kelas 12-A] tergantung di sebuah pintu kelas. Dan tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, pemuda itu langsung masuk ke dalam ruang kelas tersebut.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya pada seisi kelas. Kemana penghuninya?

Oh iya! Dia lupa! Ini kan sedang jam istirahat, tentu saja mereka semua tidak ada di kelas.

Kyuhyun meletakkan tasnya pada salah satu bangku kosong disana.

"Tapi ada untungnya juga, disaat semua orang harus tepat waktu datang ke sekolah. Aku atas nama Agensi bisa datang di saat jam sekolah hampir berlangsung setengah dari total keseluruhan. Yahh, mereka tentunya harus bekerja keras menyesuaikan jadwal Showku dengan kegiatan sekolah kan?" Ucap Kyuhyun bermonolog.

Pemuda itu mengernyit tak suka melihat sepinya ruangan itu.

Dan pada akhirnya dia berencana untuk keluar sebentar, hitung-hitung melihat isi sekolah.

_PRAK _

Saat Kyuhyun melewati sebuah meja, pemuda itu tak sengaja menabraknya. Hahh, sepertinya dia sudah cukup lelah dengan kegiatan Shownya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Aishh, buku siapa ini?"

Kyuhyun memungut buku itu dan bermaksud untuk meletakkannya di meja semula. Tapi, saat ingin meletakkan buku itu, dirinya tak sengaja juga melihat buku lain di meja itu. Buku yang nampak terbuka.

Kyuhyun membaca tulisan di buku itu dengan senyum anehnya. Lalu matanya melirik ke arah lain.

"Jungmo?"

Kyuhyun membaca papan nama yang ada di meja itu. Ya sepertinya nama orang yang menempati meja itu bernama Jungmo.

"Sungmin? Sungmin? Sungmin? Apa orang bernama Jungmo ini maniak Sungmin? Kenapa dia menulis begitu banyak nama Sungmin di buku ini?"

.

.

.

Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya di lantai ruangan itu dengan lesuh.

Matanya menatap lantai keramik dengan raut tak bersemangatnya.

Ternyata Jungmo benar-benar marah terhadap tingkahnya kemarin. Hingga pemuda itu berani memutuskan hubungan mereka berdua.

Sungmin menekuk lututnya dan menaruh dagunya di atas lututnya tersebut. Menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya. Ya, hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini.

"Oh iya."

Sungmin langsung merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya dari sana.

Gadis itu tersenyum memandangi layar ponselnya.

"Saat-saat seperti ini, kurasa suaramu akan sedikit membantu."

Sungmin mulai sibuk memilah-milah lagu Cho Kyuhyun yang mana yang akan dirinya putar.

Ya, karna hanya suara milik orang itu yang mampu menenangkannya.

_CKLEK _

Sungmin langsung menegang di tempat.

Apa? Bukankah itu suara pintu yang dibuka?

Hey! Sungmin sudah mengecheck semua jadwal kelas, dan tidak ada yang menggunakan ruang musik saat jam-jam seperti ini.

Tapi, siapa yang membuka pintu?

Sungmin menelan salivanya gugup saat mendengar suara pintu kembali terdengar, suara pintu yang ditutup.

Gadis itu segera menyimpan ponselnya dan kian merapat di balik Badan Piano yang ada disana.

Sungmin lagi-lagi menganga saat melihat orang itu sudah duduk anteng di depan piano, mau apa dia? Bermain piano? Sok pintar sekali? Tapi tunggu dulu. Siapa orang ini? Sungmin hanya bisa melihat sepatunya saja dari sini.

_TENG _

Sungmin mengernyit pelan saat mendengar suara tuts dimainkan. Apa-apaan orang ini? Amatiran ya?

_TENG _

Lagi.. Orang itu hanya menekan putus-putus tuts tersebut.

"Tidak begitu buruk, kurasa suaranya akan indah."

Sungmin nampak familiar dengan suara itu.

Ya, setidaknya ini suara pria.

Siapa ya?

Sungmin kembali terkesiap saat sebuah alunan nada pada akhirnya dimainkan juga.

Gadis itu tertegun mendengar permainan nada itu, sangat indah.

Sejak kapan di SMA-nya ada yang bisa bermain piano sebegini hebatnya selain Guru Musik itu sendiri?

_The first thing i think of _

_When i think of you _

Sungmin merasakan dadanya berdebar luar biasa hebat saat tak hanya suara musik yang dia dengar, melainkan juga sebuah Permainan Vocal.

_Is your wonderful smile. _

Sungmin tersenyum tipis mendengar nyanyian indah yang diringi dengan permainan apik piano tersebut.

_The second would be your adorable laugh. _

_I could go on and on. _

_But the list would never end. _

Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya di badan piano. Suara ini, entah kenapa, begitu indah.

_When i think of the short time _

_That we've been together._

Sungmin tak henti-hentinya tersenyum saat itu.

Suara ini, sangat lembut. Sangat mirip dengan..

_And of all of the happy memories we've already shared _

_It amazes me to no end _

Sungmin tahu dia sangat buruk dalam pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, tapi entah kenapa ketika mendengar lagu ini, dia mendadak dapat merasakan makna lagu itu sendiri.

_And i know that we were meant to be together. _

_I look at you and see overflowing love, hope, and joy. _

Demi Tuhan.

Sungmin bukan orang yang dengan mudahnya bisa tersentuh dengan nyanyian, kecuali nyanyian yang datang dari suara Cho Kyuhyun.

Tapi sekarang? Jantungnya berdebar.

Suara ini, begitu dekat dengannya. Begitu mengikatnya.

_As well as charm, strength, happiness and dignity. _

_With all of these wonderful qualities. _

Hahh, kalau seperti ini caranya. Bisa-bisa dia menduakan suara Cho Kyuhyun yang begitu dia agungkan.

_It's no wonder.. _

_I love you so. _

Dan saat itu juga, Sungmin harus menghela nafas kecewa, lagu sudah berakhir.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas saat itu.

Ternyata kemampuan bernyanyinya apabila digabungkan dengan permainan piano masih sangat menakjubkan.

Pemuda itu berdiri dari kursi disana. Kyuhyun sedikit nampak merapikan seragamnya. Pemuda tinggi itu nampak mengernyit saat matanya tiba-tiba melihat sesosok lain ada disana.

Apa yang orang itu lakukan?

Jadi, orang itu mendengarkan performa-nya dengan cuma-cuma? Huaaaa, pantasan dia tak bersuara. Pasti dia sedang berdecak kagum akan kelihaian Cho Kyuhyun dalam bernyanyi.

Tapi, kenapa orang ini bisa ada disini?

Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil saat itu. Pemuda itu dengan cepat merogoh ponselnya dan menyalakan senter disana.

Bermain-main sedikit tidak apa kan? Lagipula dia yakin orang ini pasti mengenalnya baik? Bukankah dia populer? Mungkin saja dengan sedikit olesan permainan karisma yang dia miliki, gadis yang bersembunyi itu tak akan macam-macam menyebarkan perbuatan jahilnya ini pada pewarta berita?

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan-pelan, ketika merasa posisinya sudah cukup, pemuda itu pun berjongkok, dengan cepat dia mengarahkan senter ponselnya tepat di bawah dagunya.

Bukankah di ruangan yang sedikit remang seperti ini akan mendukung sekali kalau dia menyenteri wajahnya hehehe.

'Satu..'

Kyuhyun mulai berhitung.

'Dua'

Pemuda itu sudah mulai siap untuk menyerang.

'TIGA!'

"DARRRRRRR!"

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Sungmin langsung menutup wajahnya shock saat tiba-tiba sebuah penampakan muncul di hadapannya.

Sedangkan itu, Kyuhyun yang nampak begitu puas melihat kejahilannya berjalan lancar sangatlah bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hahahahah, Hahahaha.."

Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak saat itu. Pemuda itu langsung terduduk di lantai dan memegangi perutnya penuh rasa geli.

Berbeda sekali dengan ekspresi Sungmin saat ini, Gadis itu nampak mengernyit saat mendengar suara tawa pria tengah menggelegar sekali.

Dan dengan keberanian yang ada. Sungmin kembali membuka tangannya yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya.

Sungmin agak memicingkan matanya untuk melihat wajah pria itu. Dari seragam, dia nampak seperti murid disini. Tapi siapa?

Sungmin perlahan beringsut agak mendekati sosok Kyuhyun yang masih nampak tertawa disana.

Semakin dekat jarak antara mereka, semakin membuat wajah Sungmin menegang.

Kenapa, sepertinya dia pernah lihat wajah itu.

"Itu.."

Sungmin mulai mengeluarkan suara saat itu. Membuat Sosok Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin yang nyatanya sudah berjarak lumayan dekat padanya.

Sungmin tertegun luar biasa saat itu.

Apa ini?

Apa-apaan ini?

Kenapa.. Kenapa bisa wajah ini yang ada di depannya?

"K-kau.."

Suara Sungmin tercekat di tenggorokannya.

Membuat Kyuhyun yang melihat ekspresi yang agaknya sedikit berlebihan itu mengernyit ilfil.

Kyuhyun tahu kalau dia memang Idol Terkenal. Tapi, tidak sebegini juga wanita ini harus berekspresi.

Ekspresi wanita ini lebih tepat kalau dia melihat hantu.

Lah ini? Yang di depannya ini kan Cho Kyuhyun, Idol Muda saat ini.

"Kau.. Mengenalku?"

Sungmin mulai sadar dari dunianya saat Kyuhyun berbicara padanya.

Apa dia bilang? Kenal?

Tidak.. Tidak mungkin dia menjawab kalau dia mengenalnya. Pasti dia tambah besar kepala menyadari kepopularitasannya.

"Tidak, tapi.."

Kyuhyun mengernyit tak suka mendengar jawaban Sungmin.

Apa dia bilang? TIDAK?! Apa dia tidak punya TV di rumah?

"Kau.. Kau.."

Sungmin mulai mencari-cari alasan. Apa yang harus dia katakan.

"Kau.. Benar-benar tidak mengenalku? Sedikitpun? Atau pernah lihat?"

Kyuhyun benar-benar terasa terhina saat ini. Yang benar saja dia tak dikenal.

"Pernah."

Eh? Apa dia bilang? Pernah?

Sudah dia duga! Kyuhyun begitu populer!

"Kau.. Kau yang mendorongku malam itu. Saat aku memukul-mukul mobilmu."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar penuturan Sungmin.

Mendorong? Mobil? Malam itu?

Ah! Dia ingat!

Kyuhyun menatap sosok gadis di hadapannya itu dengan teliti.

Wajah ini, wajah ini, ya dia pernah melihatnya.

Wajah ini..

"Kau.. AHHH! Kau wanita gila malam itu ya?"

.

.

.

Cont-

Terima kasih masih ada yang mau baca.. Ditunggu komennya :)


	3. Chapter 3

- Too Bad! - KyuMin - GS - Part 3 -

.

.

"Kau.. AHHH! Kau wanita gila malam itu ya?"

.

.

.

"Benar benar benar benar.. Aku tidak salah, kau wanita yang ada di malam itu kan?"

Kyuhyun mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Sungmin, membuat wanita itu menganga mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Apa dia bilang barusan?

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang? Orang.. Orang gila?! Ya! Kau mau mati hahh?!"

Kyuhyun mundur seketika saat suara Sungmin telak menghantam wajahnya. Sungguh! Wanita ini begitu penuh kejutan.

"Wae.. Wae.. Waeyo? Apa aku berbuat salah? Kenapa kau.. Kau malah berteriak?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Sungmin menepuk-nepuk dadanya nampak menahan agar tak kembali berteriak.

"Tentu saja! Kau salah!" Teriak Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya takut. Ia menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya dan diam seribu bahasa. Sedangkan itu, saat ia menyadari ekspresinya sendiri yang agak berlebihan. Sungmin menghentikan sejenak ucapannya, mengontrol suaranya agar terlihat sedikit lembut.

"Ehm.. Ehmm. Itu.. Aku tahu malam itu juga salahku.. Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau mendorong seorang wanita seperti itu di pinggir jalan? Tidak kah itu kelewatan? Hari itu aku baru putus dengan kekasihku, coba kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaanku? Rasanya kalau aku mau saat itu juga aku ingin membunuh orang-orang.. Tapi untung saja aku masih mau melampiaskannya pada mobilmu." Ucap Sungmin cepat dan panjang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum aneh saat mendengar ucapan panjang Sungmin. Energi wanita ini sangatlah banyak, batinnya.

"Maaf."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun terkejut.. Apa? Dia bilang apa?

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tahu kalau malam itu aku sedikit berlebihan. Maaf, sekali lagi maaf."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak enak. Melihat ekspresi pemuda itu sekarang, dia begitu yakin kalau terdapat penyesalan mendalam di matanya. Sungmin menghela nafasnya pelan dan memandang sendu sosok di depannya. Ternyata.. Cho Kyuhyun mempunyai rasa tanggung jawab yang baik.

"Tapi.. Kau memang mirip orang gila malam itu.."

**DOENG! **

"Apa kau kira menangis meraung-raung sambil memukul mobil orang malam-malam itu wajar? Apalagi kau malah mendorongku juga? Ya! Ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanku.." Terang pemuda Cho itu pada akhir ucapannya.

Sungmin kembali menganga mendengarnya. Ya Tuhan! Untuk apa dia meminta maaf kalau pada akhirnya masih mau mengatainya?

"Ya! Setidaknya kau mengalah padaku.. Kau itu pria.. Dan aku wanita! Apa pantas kau beradu mulut dengan seorang wanita sebegini panjangnya?" Semprot Sungmin tak kalah keras.

Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya geram.. Kenapa wanita ini begitu cerewet?

"Araso.." Ujar Kyuhyun malas.

"Araso araso araso mwoya? Kau tahu? Malam itu.. Aku benar-benar ingin menendangmu ke jalan raya."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Dia begitu pusing mendengar ocehan Sungmin. Apa yang harus dia lakukan agar perempuan ini berhenti bicara?

Membentaknya? Ahhh.. Image-mu akan rusak. Lalu apa?

"Ya! Jawab aku! Kenapa kau malah di-"

"Nona.."

Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya saat suara Kyuhyun akhirnya keluar juga. Pemuda itu nampak mengusap wajahnya secara berlebihan. Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat pemuda itu malah mendongak ke atas nampak menatap langit-langit ruangan. Memangnya ada apa di atas?

"Ini semua memang salahku," Ucapnya pelan dengan nada menyedihkan.

Kyuhyun nampak menutup mulutnya menggunakan telapak tangannya. Sesekali dia nampak memijat pelipisnya begitu mendramatisir.

"Tidak seharusnya.. Tidak seharusnya aku mendorongmu malam itu. Tidak seharusnya."

Sungmin masih setia menatap aneh tingkah Kyuhyun di hadapannya.

"Wae? Wae? Kau pasti sudah melewatkan hari yang begitu sulit saat itu. Dan aku memperlakukanmu sedemikian buruknya. Aku manusia nista, tak termaafkan. Wae? Wae?" Tukas pemuda itu nampak makin mendongakkan wajahnya menghadap langit-langit ruangan. Apa ada hal yang begitu menariknya disana?

Sungmin makin menatap ilfil sosok Kyuhyun. Astaga?

"Itu.. Apa kau pemain teater?"

Kyuhyun kembali menolehkan wajahnya menatap Sungmin. Masih dengan ekspresi lusuhnya ia menggeleng.

"Bukan. Waeyo?" jawab pemuda itu.

"Aktingmu buruk."

**JEDERR! **

Kyuhyun sweatdrop mendengarnya. Dia sudah begitu berusaha keras untuk berlaku baik. Tapi.. Tapi apa? Tidak bisakah wanita itu Memaafkannya dan selesai?

"Aku sampai merinding mendengar ucapanmu." Gumam Sungmin pelan namun masih bisa didengar jelas Kyuhyun.

"Yaishh! Bisakah kau bersikap selayaknya wanita normal? Baiklah! Sepertinya kau tidak mau menerima kebaikanku. Araso, Aku tidak akan sopan lagi denganmu setelah ini. Bukankah aku sudah meminta maaf, sekarang giliranmu yang meminta maaf padaku. Kau pikir ini semuanya atas kesalahanku. Ahni! Ini semua karnamu! Berteriak dan memukul mobil orang seenak jidatmu!"

Sungmin menganga mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Aaaaa.. Akhirnya keluar juga sifat buruknya. Bagus! Bagus sekali!

"Ya! Kau tahu apa yang biasanya gadis lain seusiaku lakukan kalau sedang putus cinta? Tentu saja bunuh diri atau mengurung diri. Kupikir memukul mobil orang itu masih dalam tahap di bawah normal!"

"Mwo? Hahahaha"

Kyuhyun tertawa begitu menyebalkan di mata Sungmin. Rasanya dia ingin memasukkan cabe sebanyak-banyaknya ke dalam mulut yang tengah tertawa itu.

"Lalu.. Sedang apa kau disini? Tidak sedang mengurung diri kan?"

"Eh? Ya!"

Sungmin reflek mengangkat tangannya dan bersiap untuk memukul kepala Kyuhyun.

**SRATT **

Sungmin melotot saat pemuda itu menahan tangannya.

"Kau pikir semudah itu memukul wajah tampanku hehh?" Tukas Kyuhyun memegang tangan Sungmin.

**CKLEK **

Suara pintu terdengar terbuka. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun langsung menolehkan wajahnya menghadap pintu.

"Sungmin-ah?"

Sungmin melebarkan matanya saat Jungmo kini sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

Apa? Kenapa harus pada kondisi seperti ini Jungmo melihatnya?

"Ju.. Jungmo-ah." panggil Sungmin.

**SRATT **

Sungmin menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memegang tangannya dan segera berdiri.

Jungmo menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekor matanya. Dia.. Dia tahu persis siapa orang itu, orang yang secara tidak langsung membuatnya putus dengan Sungmin.

"Mianhae, sepertinya aku menganggu kalian. Aku hanya disuruh Guru Hwang untuk mengambil absen kelas musik."

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Aishh, Sejak hari mereka putus, Sungmin amat tahu kalau Jungmo begitu tidak menyukai Kyuhyun.

"Jungmo-ah."

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dari jauh hanya bisa memandang kedua orang itu bingung. Apa ini? Pertengkaran sepasang kekasih? Menggelikan.

"Tidak, ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku dan orang ini tidak sengaja-"

"Walaupun benar pun sudah tidak ada hubungannya lagi denganku." ucap Jungmo memotong ucapan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar ucapan pria yang ada disana. Kenapa dia begitu dingin dengan wanita ini?

Tunggu dulu.. Ahh! Atau jangan-jangan apa mungkin ini mantan kekasih wanita ini? Bukankah dia bilang kalau dia baru saja putus?

Dan tunggu dulu, siapa namanya? Jungmo? Jungmo?

"Jungmo?" Ucap Kyuhyun spontan saat merasa pernah mengetahui nama itu.

Menyadari suaranya yang cukup keras, Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan dua orang itu kini sedang menatapnya tajam.

Aishh, kenapa suaramu besar sekali Cho!

"Silahkan dilanjutkan, anggap saja tidak ada orang." Persilah Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum teramat manis, setidaknya menurutnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas saat kedua orang itu berhenti menatapnya tajam.

Tapi tunggu dulu.. Jungmo.. Ah! Dia ingat! Jungmo? Bukankah itu nama orang si pemilik meja itu? Meja yang terdapat buku yang bertuliskan Lee Sungmin begitu banyaknya?

Lee Sungmin? Apa mungkin wanita di depannya ini yang bernama Lee Sungmin?

Kalau benar begitu, kenapa si Jungmo ini sebegitu dinginnya pada Sungmin? Tidakkah aneh jika dia berlaku dingin pada Sungmin yang jelas-jelas di bukunya sendiri dipenuhi nama wanita itu?

"Lee Sungmin?" Panggil Kyuhyun memastikan.

Jungmo dan Sungmin pun serentak menolehkan kepalanya lagi menghadap Kyuhyun. Kenapa orang ini suka sekali memanggil nama orang? Batin Sungmin dan Jungmo.

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham, ternyata benar namanya Lee Sungmin.

"Ya! Darimana kau tahu namaku? Kita baru saja bertemu? Ya! Jangan bertingkah laku kau mengenalku!" Desis Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu, Jungmo mencengkram telapak tangannya. Pemuda itu segera mengambil absen dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya nampak akan pergi.

"Aku pergi."

Sungmin seketika menoleh ke arah Jungmo yang berjalan keluar menuju pintu.

Sungmin baru saja sudah ingin membuka mulutnya untuk memanggil Jungmo, tapi pemuda itu sudah terlanjur menghilang di balik pintu.

Sungmin langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun lagi. Tajam!

"Aishhh! Ya! Darimana kau tahu namaku?!"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin datar. Pertanyaan seperti apa itu?

"Tentu saja dari name tag seragammu. Kau pikir aku fansmu?"

.

.

.

"Huaaaah, atap gedung memang yang terbaik!"

Jungmo yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu hanya terus memandangi sosok yang berjalan kesana kemari di hadapannya.

Mantan kekasih Lee Sungmin itu terus melemparkan pandangan anehnya ke arah sosok disana.

"Anginnya banyak sekali, aku menyukainya." Terang sosok yang nampak hyper tersebut.

Tubuh itu tak henti-hentinya bergerak ke segala arah, membuat Jungmo yang memperhatikannya pusing sendiri.

Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Jungmo yang masih bertahan berdiri disana.

"Ya Bocah! Kenapa kau masih disana? aku menyuruhmu kesini untuk berbicara, bukannya berteriak dari jarak jauh seperti ini."

Jungmo menghela nafas panjang saat sosok itu berteriak padanya, kenapa orang ini menyebalkan sekali?

Jungmo berjalan dengan langkah pelan mendekatinya dan kemudian menghentikan langkahnya saat dirinya sudah berada tepat di samping sosok itu.

"Wae? kau mau bicara apa Kibum-ah?"

"Kau memutuskan Sungmin?"

jungmo terkesiap saat pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba ditanyakan padanya. Ah dia lupa, pasti Sungmin yang memberitahu bocah ini. Mereka kan sudah seperti kembar siam.

"Ne."

Kibum melirik Jungmo di sampingnya.

"Kau sudah tidak menyukainya lagi?" Tanya Kibum cepat.

Kibum menatap lekat Jungmo yang nampak diam tak membalas pertanyaannya. Pemuda tinggi itu nampak melamun?

"Ya Kim Jungmo! Kau tidak menyukainya lagi?"

Jungmo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Dia tidak ada selera untuk membahas masalah ini.

"Sudahlah, lagipula kami sudah putus."

"Kau tahu kalau dia menangis setelah kau putuskan?"

Jungmo langsung menoleh ke arah Kibum. Apa? Sungmin menangis? Apa dia sudah menyakiti gadis itu?

Jungmo sudah ingin membuka mulutnya dan bertanya mengenai keadaan Sungmin ketika dia menangis pada Kibum, tapi belum sempat dia bersuara.. Kibum sudah terlebih dahulu berbicara.

"Satu hal yang kubenci adalah melihatnya menangis. Aishh, bagaimana bisa kau membuat Sungmin-ku menangis eoh?"

Jungmo menatap lekat sosok Kibum di sampingnya. Kibum terus meracau tentang ketidaksukaan dirinya mengenai sikap Jungmo yang sudah membuat Sungmin sedih. Sementara itu, Kibum pun menolehkan wajahnya saat menyadari Jungmo menatapnya.

Apa? Apa dia salah bicara?

"Wae? Kau marah kalau aku memanggilnya dengan 'Sungmin-ku'? Ya! Kami sudah bersahabat lama, tentu saja wajar kalau aku menyebutnya seperti itu." Tukas Kibum cepat.

"Sampai kapan kau seperti ini? Kau menyukainya Kibum-ah."

Kibum tertegun saat Jungmo mengatakan hal itu padanya. Namun pemuda itu buru-buru merubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Mwo? Menyukainya? Ya! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang kalau aku tidak menyukainya! Aishh, kenapa kau selalu berpikiran seperti itu, dia itu gadis aneh, berisik dan mengganggu. Masih untung aku bertahan jadi tetangganya." Terang Kibum cepat.

Jungmo memutar bolamatanya malas. Dasar pembohong!

"Hahh.. Kau selalu pintar mencari alasan!"

"Alasan mwoya? Aku jujur! Aku tidak menyukainya kok!"

"Ya ya ya terserah kau saja."

Jungmo kembali meluruskan pandangannya ke depan, mengabaikan Kibum yang masih merengut sehabis ditanya-tanyai Jungmo mengenai perasaannya dengan Sungmin.

"Tadi aku bertemu Sungmin."

Kibum berdecih, pernyataan apa itu?

"Tentu saja kau akan bertemu dengannya, kau dan dia satu sekolah. Ah bukan, lebih tepatnya kita bertiga."

"Bukan.. Bukan seperti yang kau maksud. Dia bersama pria itu.. berdua di ruang musik."

Kibum mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat mendengarnya. Pria itu? Siapa?

"Siapa memangnya? Hwang Seongsengnim? Guru musik itu? Kenapa Sungmin bersamanya? Sungmin kan payah sekali dalam musik, aku jadi ingat saat dia berusaha bermain gitar.. senarnya langsung putus hahahaha.."

Kibum tertawa mengingatnya. Wanita itu benar-benar ajaib! Jungmo menatap ilfil sosok Kibum yang tertawa dengan suara yang begitu keras.

"Bukan.. Dia bersama artis itu."

"Hahaha.. Artis? Memangnya sekolah kita ada artis? Hahaha" Tanya Kibum masih tertawa geli.

"Cho Kyuhyun, artis itu."

Tawa kencang itu langsung berhenti. Kibum mengangkat wajahnya dengan benar, matanya membesar saat mendengar ucapan Jungmo?

Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun?

"Kenapa.. Dia ada disini?" Tanya Kibum pelan masih nampak shock.

Pemuda itu segera meraih bahu Jungmo dan menggoncangnya membabi buta.

"Aishh, aku saja kaget kenapa dia ada disini. Dia.. Juga menggunakan seragam seperti kita."

Kibum menatap Jungmo lekat, membuat Jungmo bergidik ngeri.

"Ya! Kau kenapa?" Tanya Jungmo.

"Aku pergi dulu."

**SRAT **

Jungmo menganga melihat Kibum sudah menghilang dari atap. Astaga, tidak salah lagi kenapa orang itu bisa menjadi juara lomba lari tingkat provinsi.

Tapi Jungmo berdecih pelan melihatnya. Berlari?

"Mwoya? Dia bersikeras tidak mengaku kalau juga menyukai Sungmin, tapi langsung hilang begitu saja saat nama Pria sok tenar itu kusebut. Ck, dasar aneh."

.

.

.

"Lee Sungmin! Minnie!"

Suara keras milik Kibum membuat seisi ruangan kelas tiba-tiba hening. Sungmin membulatkan matanya dan menganga mendengar Kibum kembali membuat kelasnya berisik.

Kibum mengerjapkan matanya saat semua pasang mata kini menatapnya. Kenapa? Apa dia berbuat salah? Ini kan masih jam istirahat?

"Annyeong!" Sapa Kibum sembari masuk ke dalam kelas pada semua orang yang ada disana. Tak lupa melempar senyum andalannya tentunya.

Sontak saja itu membuat teriakan histeris para Murid perempuan kembali keluar. Ayolah! Siapa yang bisa tahan dengan senyuman Kim Kibum di sekolah ini?

Sungmin langsung menutup telinganya saat teriakan disana makin menggila saja. Aishh!

"Minnie.. Minnie.."

Sungmin mendongak dan menemukan Kibum sudah berdiri tepat di depan mejanya.

"Aishh! Sudah berapa kali kukatakan jangan lagi masuk ke kelasku! Kau kan sudah tahu mereka akan berteriak seperti orang gila kalau melihatmu!" Ucap Sungmin setengah berteriak pada Kibum.

Namun yang menjadi lawan bicara pun hanya nyengir tanpa dosa kearahnya.

"Mianhae.. Tapi.. Aku butuh bicara denganmu sebentar saja. Katjaaa.. Ikut aku keluar sebentar.."

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya saat Kibum sudah menarik-narik tangannya agar berdiri. Bicara? Tentang apa?

"Kau ingin bicara apa memangnya?"

"Aishh makanya ikut aku dulu keluar. Kita bicara di tempat lain. Katjaaaa! Aishh Minnie-ah.. Ayo.. Ayo.." Desak Kibum cepat.

Sungmin pun berdiri dan membiarkan Kibum menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke luar kelas entah kemana.

Sementara itu, di tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh. Kyuhyun yang kebetulan tengah berjalan-jalan di dekat kelas Sungmin mengernyitkan dahi dan menyipitkan mata saat melihat wanita bernama Lee Sungmin itu baru saja keluar dari kelasnya.

Kyuhyun memandang aneh kearah wanita itu. Sedang dengan siapa dia? Siapa pria yang bersamanya itu?

Kyuhyun memegang dagu dan mengelusnya nampak berpikir.

Ah! Apa mungkin penyebab Sungmin dan Pria bernama Jungmo itu putus gara-gara Sungmin yang berselingkuh dengan pria yang barusan itu? Ya, mungkin saja.

"Ckckck.. Ternyata dia seorang Playgirl." Tukas Kyuhyun pelan.

.

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun bersekolah disini?"

Pertanyaan itu langsung dilempar Kibum pada Sungmin saat mereka sudah berada di halaman belakang sekolah.

Sungmin sedikit terkejut saat Kibum bertanya padanya mengenai hal itu.

"Kau tahu?" Tanya Sungmin malah balik bertanya.

"Cepat jawab saja, apa itu benar?" Tanya Kibum kembali.

Sungmin menatap Kibum cukup lama dan pada akhirnya dia mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Kibum.

Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. Aishh, kenapa dia jadi resah begini? Kenapa dia malah merasa takut begini? Memangnya kenapa kalau Artis itu ada disini?

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau berubah pikiran dan memutuskan untuk kembali menjadi fansnya? Atau kau ingin mendekatinya? Atau juga ingin mencaci makinya?" Tanya Kibum cepat dan lugas.

Ya, dia harus menanyakan hal ini pada Sungmin.

"Ya Kim Kibum, kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin merasa sikap Kibum agak aneh.

Kibum kembali mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat ditanyai seperti itu oleh Sungmin. Benar, ada apa dengannya?

"Aish, memangnya aku kenapa? Aku kan hanya bertanya.. Apa itu salah?" Jawabnya cepat.

Sungmin mendelik aneh ke arah Kibum. Dasar autis.

Gadis itu kembali merenungi pertanyaan Kibum padanya mengenai Kyuhyun. Benar, apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah tahu mantan idolanya itu juga bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengannya.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

Kibum kembali menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Sungmin. Entahlah? Jawaban seperti apa itu? Dia butuh jawaban yang tegas!

"Mungkin aku akan menganggapnya seperti orang biasa saja? Ya, benar. Anggap dia orang biasa dan bertingkah selayaknya dia bukan orang yang pernah menjadi idolaku. Walaupun aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak mau melihat wajahnya lagi, tapi bagaimana bisa itu terjadi kalau dia juga sekolah disini? Lagipula aku sangat menyukai suaranya. Jadi untuk menjadi seorang antifan kupikir tidak mungkin. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Sungmin menanyakan pendapat Kibum.

Kibum diam sejenak nampak berpikir.

"Jadi maksudmu.. Kau akan bersikap biasa saja dengannya? Tidak memuja ataupun memaki?"

"Ne."

Kibum mengangguk paham.

"Ya sudah, kupikir itu tidak terlalu buruk."

.

.

.

Sungmin menjentuk-jentukkan sepatunya ke lantai. Ia kini sedang berada di kantin sekolah atau lebih tepatnya tengah mengantri untuk memesan makanan. Sungmin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan. Ya, salah satu hal yang paling dibenci Sungmin di dunia ini adalah menunggu, walaupun semasa dia menjadi Fans Kyuhyun pekerjaannya tidak lepas dari kata menunggu. Entah itu menunggu perilisan album, menunggu mulainya acara Fanmeeting, konser dan sebagainya.

"Lee Sungmin, ternyata kau membenci hal yang sering kau lakukan." Gumam Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu mendongakkan wajahnya dan melihat antrian. Setidaknya tinggal 2 orang lagi di depannya.

Sungmin melirik ke arah salah satu meja disana. Meja yang sedari tadi dipenuhi murid-murid dan menjadi sumber kebisingan nomor satu di tempat ini.

Kenapa? Kalian bertanya kenapa? Apalagi jawabannya kalau bukan karna Cho Kyuhyun yang ada disana.

"Ckckck, apa kalau masih menjadi fansnya aku juga akan berada disana?" Gumam Sungmin menatap meja itu.

Entah kenapa dia jadi bergidik ngeri sendiri membayangkan dirinya juga berada disana.

"Nona, mau pesan apa?"

Sungmin terkesiap saat sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Ah! Ternyata sekarang gilirannya memesan.

"Ah mianhae ahjussi, aku mau pesan seperti biasa saja."

.

Kyuhyun mengaduk minumannya dengan gusar. Oh ayolah! Bagaimana bisa dia makan kalau sedang dikerumuni seperti ini!

"Kyuhyun-ah.. Bagaimana kesanmu bersekolah disini?"

"Kyuhyun-ah.. Apa kau sudah menyukai salah satu murid disini?"

"Kyuhyun-ah.. Aku sudah membeli tiket konsermu untuk minggu depan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum aneh merespon tiap ucapan siswi-siswi. Apa kalian berpikir dia akan menggebrak meja dan mengusir mereka? Tidak! Tidak mungkin untuk image-nya.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. Apa setiap hari akan seperti ini?

Kyuhyun seketika berhenti mengaduk minumannya saat matanya menangkap satu hal. Sebuah lampu menyala nampak keluar dari kepalanya.

Disana, Lee Sungmin sedang menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari tak tahu kemana harus duduk. Sebagai seorang murid baru dan Idol papan atas, Kyuhyun tak mungkin sembarang menarik seseorang tak dikenal bukan? Jadi, ia pikir Lee Sungmin adalah orang yang tepat.

"Sungmin-ssi! Sungmin-ssi!" Panggil Kyuhyun seraya berdiri.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sungmin pun menolehkan wajahnya. Dan seketika langsung melotot saat mendapati Cho Kyuhyun yang ternyata memanggilnya.

Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa dia malah memanggilnya seperti itu? Kenapa dia sok akrab sekali padanya?

"Sungmin-ssi.. Aku tahu kau sedang mencari meja kosong.. Duduklah denganku disini."

Sungmin menganga mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. Tidak! Jangan memanggilnya, dirinya mohon. Dia sudah tidak mau berurusan dengannya lagi. Sungguh!

"Sungmin-ssi! Kemarilah!"

Ya Tuhan! Rasanya kalau bisa dia ingin melempar nampan berisikan makanan ini segera ke wajah Cho Kyuhyun kalau saja dia tidak takut mati dianiaya fansnya.

"A-ahniya! Tidak perlu, kau lanjutkan saja makanmu Kyuhyun-ssi! Aku tidak ap.. Pa-apa.. Kok" Balas Sungmin makin memelankan suaranya saat matanya menemukan wajah siswi-siswi disana sudah menatapnya murka.

Nampak wajah itu tengah berbicara padanya dan berkata, 'Turuti kemauan Kyuhyun dan jangan buat dia kecewa! Kalau tidak kau mati!'

Sungmin mendesah menyerah dan mulai berjalan menuju meja itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas saat Sungmin akhirnya berjalan kearahnya. Dan mau tidak mau lambat laun para siswi yang dari tadi mengerubunginya mesti pergi dari sana.

Sesampainya disana, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan beringas. Perempuan itu sedikit membanting nampannya di meja, menunjukkan kalau dirinya tengah kesal setengah mati.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Sungmin yang nampak merengut, ternyata gadis ini manis juga. Ah iya! Dia lupa, gadis ini kan Playgirl.

"Lain kali berhentilah bersikap selayaknya kau dan aku saling kenal. Kau tidak sedang mencoba untuk membunuhku melalui Fansmu kan?" Tanya Sungmin berbisik.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin sebentar dan kemudian kembali beralih pada makanannya.

"Kau seharusnya merasa bangga karna seorang Idol papan atas sepertiku mempersilahkanmu untuk makan satu meja."

Sungmin kembali mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Setidaknya dia merasa keputusannya untuk berhenti memuja orang ini tidak terlalu buruk.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk tidak membalas ucapan menyebalkan Kyuhyun padanya. Dan pada akhirnya mereka berdua pun menikmati makanan masing-masing dengan cukup tenang. Setidaknya itu terjadi sebelum mereka berdua kini nampak menatap lekat kotak tisu di meja itu. Disana, di kotak tisu itu tinggal ada satu tisu lagi tersisa. Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun di depannya, pokoknya dia harus mendapatkan tisu itu.

Sedangkan, disana Kyuhyun juga nampak menatap kotak tisu itu waspada. Pemuda itu juga melirik Sungmin, memastikan perempuan itu tidak mengambil satu tisu yang tersisa disana.

_'Hana' / 'Hana' _

Kyuhyun mengaduk-aduk minumannya masih nampak tenang. Sedangkan Sungmin masih terus menyantap makanannya.

_'Dul' / 'Dul' _

Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang mengaduk minumannya dan Sungmin kini sudah meletakkan sendoknya di atas piring.

_'Set!' / 'Set!' _

**GREEPP **

Kedua tangan yang berbeda pemilik itu kini sama-sama memegangi satu sisi kotak tisu itu masing-masing. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sontak saling pandang.

"Aku yang duluan memegangnya." Ucap Sungmin berbisik.

"Tidak, aku duluan." Balas Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

Sungmin menarik kotak tisu ke arahnya. Namun berselang dari itu kotak tisu tersebut tertarik ke arah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melotot geram ke arah Kyuhyun, bisakah dia mengalah dengan perempuan?

**SRAT **

Sungmin kembali menarik ke arahnya.

**SRET **

Kotak tisu kini kembali ditarik Kyuhyun kearahnya.

Sungmin mendelik kearah pemuda itu. Dan Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai disana.

**SRAT **

Kembali Sungmin menariknya.

**SRET **

Kyuhyun menariknya.

**SRAT **

**SRET **

**SRAT **

**SRET **

**SRAT **

**SRET **

Sungmin menarik nafasnya dalam. Baiklah, setelah ini dia akan menariknya dengan sekuat tenaga.

**SRATTTTT **

**SUING! **

Sungmin melongo saat tarikannya berhasil tapi.. Kenapa malah melayang?

**BRAK **

Sebuah suara keras terdengar disana. Sungmin tidak berani menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang. Apa? Apa yang terjadi? Kotak itu tidak jatuh di tempat yang tidak tepat kan?

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun di hadapannya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa kotak itu menghantam kepala murid lain?" Tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan wajahnya. Tapi kenapa ekspresi pemuda itu seperti ini?

"Lalu.. Ada apa dengan ekspresimu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Guru.." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ne? Guru? Ada apa dengan Guru?" Tanya Sungmin tak mengerti dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Guru.. Kotak itu mengenai kepala seorang Guru." lanjut Kyuhyun.

"MWO?!"

Sungmin langsung membalikkan badannya dan melotot tak percaya saat disana seorang Guru tengah menatapnya murka.

"SIAPA YANG MELEMPARNYA?!"

Sungmin menelan salivanya gugup. Apa? Apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini?

"SEKALI LAGI, SIAPA YANG MELEMPARNYA!"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya frustasi. Aishh!

"Sa.. Saya.. Guru."

Sungmin berdiri dan menunjuk tangan.

_'Matilah aku._' batin gadis itu.

"KAU! KAU HARUS DIKENAI HUKUMAN!"

Sungmin makin menundukkan wajahnya saat suara itu kembali berteriak disana.

Kenapa hari ini dia sial sekali?

"Guru."

Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya saat sebuah suara lain muncul.

Kyuhyun, itu Kyuhyun.

Mau apa lagi dia?

"Sebagai orang yang makan satu meja dengannya. Aku merasa juga ikut bersalah, bolehkah aku juga ikut dihukum?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Seketika semua murid disana menatap Kyuhyun penuh kagum. Setidaknya di mata mereka kini Kyuhyun adalah seseorang yang sangat baik hati.

Tapi tidak untuk Sungmin. Menurutnya pemuda itu sungguh pintar mencari muka!

"Tapi.. Kau tidak bersalah." Balas Guru itu kemudian.

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Sungmin. Pandangan mereka berdua bertemu. Dan hanya Sungmin yang bisa menyadari seringai yang tengah ditunjukkan pemuda itu ke arahnya.

"Sebagai laki-laki sejati, aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang wanita dihukum, Guru. Apalagi dia adalah teman makan satu mejaku."

Dan seketika Sungmin bisa mendengar teriakan histeris siswi-siswi disana. Menggelikan, kau menggelikan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau memang anak yang baik." Ucap Guru itu mengiyakan ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Ia kembali menoleh ke arah Sungmin. Dan disana Sungmin benar-benar terlihat ingin menguburnya hidup-hidup.

.

.

.

"Bagus.. Bagus sekali."

Sungmin berdumel tak henti saat itu. Ia nampak tengah merapikan kardus-kardus berdebu yang ada disana.

"Uhuk Uhuk."

Sungmin terbatuk ketika debu yang menempel di kardus itu melayang kemana-mana.

Ya, saat ini dirinya tengah berada di gudang. Guru tadi menghukumnya untuk membersihkan gudang sekolah. Bagus kan?

"Kau berlaga seperti seorang pahlawan dan membuatku seperti orang bodoh yang dikasihani. Bagus.. Bagus sekali." Racaunya lagi.

Sungmin mengangkat kardus-kardus yang berserakan itu untuk ditumpukan di satu tempat. Dengan wajah yang masih tertekuk ia berdumel di sela-sela pekerjaannya.

"Aishh!"

**BRAK **

Sungmin menjatuhkan kardus itu dengan kasar. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak meluapkan kejengkelannya.

"Ya.. Ada apa?! Kenapa kau ribut sekali?"

Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya dan menemukan wajah yang sedari tadi dimakinya dalam diam.

"Aish! Jangan banyak tanya, lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu agar cepat selesai, aku mau pulang!" Bentak Sungmin pada sosok Kyuhyun disana.

Kyuhyun mengamati Sungmin dari tempatnya. Sepertinya orang itu sangat marah padanya. Apa dia kelewatan?

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai, disana sudah rapi." Ujar Kyuhyun sembari berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum aneh saat gadis itu tak menghiraukannya yang sedang berbicara. Pemuda itu mengamati hasil pekerjaan Sungmin.

"Huaaa, ternyata kau sudah selesai juga. Tenagamu benar-benar banyak untuk ukuran perempuan." Tukas Kyuhyun bermonolog.

Sungmin berbalik dan jalan melewati Kyuhyun yang tadi berdiri di belakangnya. Gadis itu duduk di salah satu sudut gudang. Sepertinya dia butuh istirahat sejenak sebelum pulang.

Kyuhyun mengamati Sungmin yang tertunduk lesuh disana. Ia pun memutuskan untuk ikut duduk di sampingnya.

Sungmin mendelik saat Kyuhyun ikut-ikutan duduk di sampingnya. Apa-apaan orang ini?

"Ya! Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan duduk disini?" Tanya Sungmin tak suka.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding. Dia menoleh sedikit ke arah Sungmin.

"Aku juga butuh istirahat. Jadi aku duduk." Jawabnya.

"Tapi tidak perlu tepat di sampingku begini. Menjauhlah sedikit." Perintah Sungmin.

"Aku sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk kembali bergerak. Diamlah."

Kyuhyun menidurkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil.

Sungmin terlonjak saat Kyuhyun menaruh kepalanya di atas bahunya. Apa yang dilakukan orang ini? Aishh!

"Ya! Angkat kepalamu atau tidak kau benar-benar mati di tanganku." Ancam Sungmin pada Kyuhyun untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

Kyuhyun terus diam, pemuda itu sama sekali tak menghiraukan ucapan Sungmin.

"Aku bahagia," Ujar Kyuhyun akhirnya bicara namun tidak nyambung dengan ancaman Sungmin barusan.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun, bahagia? Tadi katanya lelah? Kenapa sekarang malah bilang bahagia? Dasar aneh.

"Entah kenapa.. Kalau bersamamu, bicara denganmu, bertengkar denganmu, aku merasa menjadi diriku sendiri." Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya.

Sungmin perlahan merubah ekspresi jengkelnya ketika Kyuhyun berbicara hal lain. Sepertinya pemuda ini tengah serius sekarang.

"Aku memutuskan debut sebagai penyanyi ketika berumur 14 tahun. Dan ketika itu terjadi, aku mau tidak mau harus menjadi orang lain, tersenyum di hadapan setiap orang, berbicara sopan, berprilaku baik entah dalam kondisi sejengkel apapun."

Sungmin mendengarkan tiap perkataan Kyuhyun. Terbukti dari mulutnya yang sedari tadi berdumel kini akhirnya bisa diam.

"Kau bukan fansku ataupun Antifansku. Itulah yang membuatku nyaman denganmu. Aku bisa bebas berprilaku kalau di hadapanmu. Karna kau pasti tak peduli dengan statusku sebagai Artis."

"Kau menyesal menjadi seorang penyanyi?" Tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Sungmin dan menoleh ke arah gadis itu.

"Tidak, siapa bilang? Hanya saja terkadang aku jenuh." Jawabnya.

Kyuhyun kembali menaruh kepalanya di bahu Sungmin. Sepertinya pria itu benar-benar menyukai bersandar di bahu Sungmin.

"Mau tahu alasanku menjadi penyanyi?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tak menggeleng ataupun mengangguk dan itu membuat Kyuhyun mencibir.

"Baiklah aku akan menceritakannya saja walaupun kau tidak minta." Ujar Kyuhyun memutuskan.

Sungmin merasakan kepala Kyuhyun bergerak kecil di bahunya. Sepertinya pemuda itu sedang mencari posisi nyamannya. Memangnya dia kira bahunya ini bantal heh?

"Ketika aku berumur 10 tahun, aku diajak oleh ayah dan ibuku pergi ke toko musik. Disana, aku mendengarkan musik yang sangat indah. Benar-benar indah. Rasanya aku berada di surga saat mendengarnya. Aku tahu ini berlebihan, tapi sungguh rasanya seperti di surga. Kau harus mempercayai ucapanku."

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, dia masih seperti bocah.

"Dan saat itulah aku berpikir.. Aku merasakan hal yang baik ketika mendengar musik. Dan aku ingin membuat orang juga merasakan hal baik seperti yang kurasakan ketika mendengar musik.. Lebih tepatnya musik yang aku ciptakan. Dan aku pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi, berharap orang-orang akan senang mendengar suara dan musikku."

Sungmin tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Suaramu indah Kyu, sungguh. Batin Sungmin.

"Aku tahu suaraku indah, tapi bukan itu yang ingin kudengar."

Sungmin sedikit kaget saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berujar sama seperti apa yang dia ucapkan dalam hati. Apa pria ini bisa membaca pikiran?

"Aku ingin sekali mendengar bagaimana rasanya ketika mereka mendengar suara dan musikku. Bukan seperti apa suara dan musikku. Aku ingin mereka memberitahuku rasanya saat mendengarnya. Bukan hanya berkata indah indah dan indah."

**SRATT **

Kyuhyun kembali mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Sungmin. Pemuda itu menatap gadis itu lekat, membuat Sungmin salah tingkah ditatap seperti itu.

"Wae? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Kau pernah mendengar aku bernyanyi kan? Di ruangan musik, bisakah.. Bisakah kau menjelaskan bagaimana perasaanmu ketika mendengarku bernyanyi?" Pinta Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun. Menjelaskan bagaimana perasaannya?

"Bagaimana? Apa bisa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan saat itu. Perasaannya ya.. Itu..

"Ketika kau bernyanyi.. Rasanya pikiranku jadi kosong." ujar Sungmin.

"Ne?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kosong? Apa-apaan itu?

Sungmin berdehem saat Kyuhyun menatapnya aneh. Bisakah dia terima-terima saja ucapannya?

"Iya.. Saat kau bernyanyi. Aku hanya bisa memikirkan suaramu saja, tidak ada yang lain." Lanjut Sungmin.

Gadis itu menuntun tangannya sendiri menuju dadanya.

"Disini.. Di hatiku. Aku merasakan ada yang tengah mengikatnya.. Suaramu mengikat hatiku. Seperti tidak membiarkannya pergi. Ya, suaramu mengikat hatiku, sangat kencang. Seperti itu rasanya."

Sungmin kembali menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih memandangnya dalam diam.

"Begitukah? Seperti itu rasanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, seperti itu." Ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Sungmin.

"Baiklah, aku sudah puas sekarang."

Pemuda itu kembali membawa kepalanya menuju bahu Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah.. Bisakah aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Kyuhyun tersenyum merasakan anggukan itu.

"Sungmin-ah."

Kyuhyun kembali memanggil nama itu.

"Sungmin-ah,"

Sekali lagi pemuda itu memanggil namanya.

Sungmin merasa dadanya entah kenapa malah berdebar saat suara itu memanggil namanya.

"Sungmin-ah,"

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat dirinya sendiri memanggil nama itu berulang kali.

Pemuda itu kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menghadapkan wajahnya melihat Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Kyuhyun. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Sungmin-ah, Terima kasih." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin tertegun ketika Kyuhyun mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Namun berselang dari itu Sungmin reflek ikut tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Terima kasih, sekali lagi Terima kasih."

.

.

.

Cont-

Terima kasih untuk yang masih nunggu ff ini, maaf apabila banyak kekurangan. Saya bukan penulis professional soalnya :) Saya ga akan nuntut review.. tapi kalo masih ada yang mau review saya sangat senang.


	4. Chapter 4

- Too Bad! - KyuMin - GS - Part 4 -

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah, Terima kasih." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin tertegun ketika Kyuhyun mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Namun berselang dari itu Sungmin reflek ikut tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Terima kasih, sekali lagi Terima kasih."

.

.

.

Lama mereka berdua saling pandang satu sama lain. Dan pada akhirnya Sungmin buru-buru memutuskan kontak mata di antara mereka berdua. Kyuhyun juga ikut tersenyum canggung saat menyadari Sungmin yang tiba-tiba mengalihkan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menggeser posisi badannya dan lebih memilih untuk menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

"Orangtuamu.."

Kyuhyun kembali menoleh kearah Sungmin saat gadis itu kembali bersuara.

"Kau bilang saat kecil kau dan orangtuamu pergi ke toko musik bersama. Lalu.. Sekarang dimana mereka? Apa mereka mendukungmu menjadi penyanyi?"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya saat memandang Sungmin yang nampak melempar ekspresi penuh simpati padanya.

"Waeyo? Kenapa kau ingin tahu masalah itu?"

Sungmin diam. Selama dia menjadi fansnya Kyuhyun tentu saja ia sudah mencari tahu semua hal tentang pemuda itu tak terkecuali tentang orangtua Kyuhyun. Hanya saja yang ia temukan di internet hanya disebutkan kalau Kyuhyun tak tinggal dengan orangtuanya di Korea. Orangtua Kyuhyun tinggal di Jerman untuk mengurusi perusahaan disana. Tapi mendapati dirinya kini sedang berdua dengan Kyuhyun saja, ia merasa ingin lebih tahu mengenai orangtua Kyuhyun. Tidakkah ia merindukan orangtuanya?

"Mereka di Jerman dan aku disini seorang diri merintis karir sejak remaja."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh iba. Sudah ia duga sebelumnya, kebanyakan artis-artis akan merasa kesepian dan kekurangan kasih sayang dari orangtuanya.

"Kau pasti kesepian." Ujar Sungmin pelan.

"Kesepian? Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

"Kau seperti tokoh utama yang hidup sebatang kara di drama-drama.."

Kyuhyun diam sejenak nampak mencerna maksud dari ucapan Sungmin.

"Itu yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Hahahahahahaa.."

Sungmin mengerjap bingung. Kenapa malah tertawa? Apa ada yang lucu?

"Astaga! Kau terlalu sering menonton drama! Hahahaha."

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mengabaikan Sungmin yang menatapnya kesal. Kyuhyun perlahan menghentikan tawanya dan kembali menoleh kearah Sungmin.

"Hei! Aku tidak semenyedihkan itu. Aku bahagia disini.. Ada Hyuk hyung managerku yang selama ini tinggal denganku. Dan orangtuaku.. Mereka terkadang menelponku tiap minggu dan apabila sedang ada waktu luang mereka akan menjengukku ke Korea. Jadi jangan menatapku dengan ekspresi kasihan seperti itu.. Kau membuatku terlihat menyedihkan."

Sungmin memajukan bibirnya saat mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. Tapi tak menutupi kenyataan kalau dia turut senang mendengar pengakuan itu.

"Ahh sudah sore dan kupikir murid lain juga sudah pulang. Ayo kubantu berdiri." Ujar Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin.

Lama ia memandangi tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di depan wajahnya. Sementara itu Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin bosan.

"Hahh~ Ya sudah kalau tidak mau. Berdiri sendiri saja." Gerutu Kyuhyun dan berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin disana.

Sungmin mendengus melihat Kyuhyun. Dia lupa.. Pria itu memang sangat menyebalkan!

Sungmin berjalan tepat di belakang Kyuhyun. Kini mereka sudah menenteng tas masing-masing. Seperti yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, kondisi lorong-lorong kelas saat ini begitu sepi. Sepertinya mereka terlalu lama membersihkan gudang.

"Sungminnie! Sungminnie!"

Sontak sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya sukses membuatnya menoleh, tak terkecuali Kyuhyun disana.

"Oh! Kibum-ah! Kau belum pulang?" Tanya Sungmin saat Kibum sudah menghampirinya.

"Aku menunggumu. Orang-orang bilang kau dihukum guru bersama artis itu untuk membersihkan gudang. Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan dengannya hingga guru menghukum kalian berdua?" Desak Kibum penasaran.

Sungmin melirik tak enak kearah Kyuhyun yang masih disana. Ia buru-buru mempelototkan matanya pada Kibum agar sahabatnya itu sadar kondisi.

Kibum mengikuti arah mata Sungmin. Dan sontak ia menganga saat sosok Kyuhyun ternyata ada disana.

"Oh.. Annyeonghaseo.." Sapa Kibum yang hanya dibalas anggukan kecil Kyuhyun disana.

Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendapati tingkah aneh Kibum yang selalu tidak melihat situasi dan kondisi kalau sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Sungmin melirik sosok lain yang berada tidak terlalu jauh di belakang tubuh Kibum, dan itu membuatnya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kibum-ah.." Panggil Sungmin dengan suara nyaris berbisik.

"Wae?" Respon Kibum tak kalah berbisik.

"Dia.. Kenapa bisa ada disana?"

Kibum sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat sosok yang tengah Sungmin bicarakan.

"Oh, dia ngotot ikut denganku." Ujar Kibum.

Pemuda itu kembali menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Sungmin. "Sudah kuduga dia itu masih menyukaimu. Percaya padaku sebentar lagi dia akan datang dan memintamu untuk kembali padanya." Bisik Kibum pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kibum. "Benarkah? Jungmo akan seperti itu menurutmu?"

"Geurommm!"

Sungmin makin tersenyum lembar mendengar ucapan sahabatnya.

"Kibum-ah!"

Sungmin dan Kibum sontak menoleh kearah Jungmo yang tiba-tiba memanggil. "Ada apa?" Tanya Kibum.

"Aku pulang dulu. Aku masih banyak urusan." Terangnya dan berjalan pergi.

Sungmin mengamati tubuh Jungmo yang semakin menghilang disana. Sedikit raut kesedihan memancar dari wajahnya.

"Ckckck.. Dia masih saja jual mahal." Gumam Kibum memandangi sosok Jungmo dan kemudian kembali Menoleh pada Sungmin. "Sungminnie.. Katjaaa kita pulang.. Katjaaa katjaaa.."

Kibum segera meraih tangan Sungmin dan menariknya pergi. Sungmin nampak sebentar menolehkan kepalanya melihat Kyuhyun yang juga sedang memandanginya dengan raut datar.

Kyuhyun memegang dagunya cukup lama. Sepertinya mengenai persepsinya kalau Sungmin dan pria yang baru saja ia ketahui bernama Kibum itu berselingkuh dan menyebabkan kandasnya hubungan Sungmin dan Jungmo nampaknya salah. Buktinya Kibum dan Jungmo terlihat begitu akrab?

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin salah.. Pria bernama Kibum itu terlihat jelas kalau dia menyukai Sungmin." Gumam Kyuhyun.

Pemuda itu akhirnya melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

"Kalau bukan karena Sungmin yang berselingkuh.. Apa mungkin mereka putus karena Jungmo yang menyakiti Sungmin?"

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun nampak begitu penasaran tentang percintaan Lee Sungmin.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, di ruang kelas. Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya melirik-lirik kearah Jungmo yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya tapi bukan sebagai teman sebangku.

Pemuda itu memandangi wajah Jungmo dengan begitu lekat. Dari wajah Jungmo tak terlihat tipe yang suka mempermainkan wanita. Jadi apa yang menyebabkan Sungmin dan Jungmo putus? Tidak! Jangan menilai seseorang dari luarnya kan? Jadi jangan tertipu dengan penampilan Good Boy dari Jungmo. Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa juga dia harus pusing sendiri memikirkan hal itu?

Bel istirahat terdengar berbunyi. Murid-murid mulai berhamburan keluar kelas untuk merilekskan sejenak otak mereka seusai belajar.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri Jungmo yang nampak baru saja memberes-bereskan barang-barang di mejanya.

Jungmo mengangkat wajahnya dan mendongak kearah Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri di depan mejanya.

Lama Kyuhyun memasang ekspresi penasaran kearah Jungmo. Dan itu membuat Jungmo makin kesal. Untuk apa orang yang menyebabkan hubungannya dan Sungmin putus berada di depannya saat ini?

Belum sempat Kyuhyun melemparkan pertanyaan seputar kandasnya hubungan pria itu dan Sungmin yang selalu berputar di kepalanya. Kyuhyun menganga saat Jungmo dengan acuhnya malah pergi melewatinya begitu saja.

Hey! Ada apa?

Kyuhyun memasang ekspresi sebalnya kearah pintu kelas dimana Jungmo baru saja keluar.

"Dia menyebalkan sekali. Pantas saja dia dan Sungmin putus. Pasti karena gadis itu tak tahan dengan sifat menyebalkannya itu." Gerutu Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun celingak-celinguk saat ia baru saja tiba di kantin sekolah. Sungguh, dia bosan sedari tadi setiap ia melangkah pasti cahaya kamera terus menghujamnya. Terkadang Kyuhyun lebih memilih berada di dalam toilet saja.

"Sungmin-ah!"

Kyuhyun segera melambai-lambaikan tangannya ketika manik mata miliknya menangkap sosok Sungmin di kantin. Sepertinya Kyuhyun menepati janjinya untuk memanggil Sungmin dengan panggilan 'Sungmin-ah'.

Kyuhyun tak mempermasalahkan kedekatannya dengan Sungmin ini akan sampai ke tangan wartawan di luar sana. Karena pihak agensi sudah mengurus semuanya. Agensi sudah bekerja sama dengan pihak sekolah agar tak memperbolehkan murid-murid atau semua warga sekolah memposting dan mengatakan hal-hal aneh ke luar sekolah mengenai Kyuhyun dan apabila itu terjadi maka sanksi berat akan diterima si pelaku. Mereka hanya diperbolehkan memfoto Kyuhyun sebatas koleksi pribadi saja.

Sementara itu. Sungmin menggerutu dalam diam saat suara yang sangat ia sukai ketika bernyanyi itu menembus gendang telinganya. Tapi saat suara itu memanggil namanya seperti ini. Rasanya ia mau menggali kuburan dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Ahhh itu menjadi mengerikan!

"Mau apa lagi dia?" Rutuk Sungmin dan makin menundukkan wajahnya sampai-sampai kepalanya sudah mau masuk ke dalam mangkuk makanan di depannya.

"Sungmin-ah! Annyeong!"

Suara itu benar-benar terdengar begitu dekat dengannya. Dengan keberanian yang tak ikhlas ia mendongak dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan memelas.

"Ada perlu apa lagi?" Cicit Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun menarik salah satu kursi disana dan duduk.

"Tentu saja makan.. Tidak mungkin aku mau buang air kecil disini kan?"

Sungmin serasa ingin melempar kursi kearah Kyuhyun saat itu juga.

Sungmin memegangi kepalanya frustasi. Tidakkah pria itu tahu kalau semalaman ponselnya tak henti-hentinya berbunyi? Tidak usah berpikir lama untuk menebak ada apa. Tentu saja itu teror! Teror dari Murid-murid yang kebetulan juga merupakan fans-fans Cho Kyuhyun terhadapnya. Ia sudah menduga hal itu akan terjadi kalau ia berdekatan dengan Idol sebesar Kyuhyun.

"Minnie.."

Sungmin kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan sosok Kibum sudah berdiri di depannya. Lihatlah wajah Kibum sekarang, dia pasti bingung kenapa dirinya ini bisa bersama Kyuhyun lagi?

"Oh Kibum-ah.. Kau datang?"

Kibum mengangguk dan menyeret salah satu kursi di dekat Sungmin tapi matanya tak henti-hentinya mengawasi Kyuhyun.

Kini Sungmin, Kyuhyun beserta Kibum tengah menyantap hidangan mereka masing-masing. Namun walau begitu tak menutupi ada-ada saja hal yang membuat Sungmin terganggu.

Sungmin berulang kali mengamati tingkah dua orang pria di dekatnya itu. Walapun Kyuhyun dan Kibum tak mengeluarkan kegaduhan. Tapi kalau melihat mereka yang tak henti-hentinya melirik satu sama lain dan sesekali memandangi dirinya. Itu membuat Sungmin merasa tak nyaman.

**SRAT **

Sungmin berdiri dari kursinya tiba-tiba. "Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar." Ucapnya entah ke Kibum atau Kyuhyun.

kibum dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Setelah kepergian Sungmin ke toilet, kini Kyuhyun dan kibum kembali fokus pada makanannya.

Kyuhyun kembali melirik Kibum yang ada di dekatnya.

"Kibum-ssi."

Kyuhyun akhirnya yang memutuskan untuk menyapa terlebih dulu.

"Ya?" Tanya Kibum.

Kyuhyun nampak menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"Kau.. Apa hubunganmu dengan Sungmin?"

Kibum mengernyitkan alis saat Kyuhyun bertanya padanya. Apa-apaan pertanyaan itu? Seharusnya dia yang bertanya hal seperti itu pada Kyuhyun, kenapa ia selalu mengekori Sungmin-nya kesana kemari?

"Aku tetangganya.. Bisa dibilang juga sahabatnya.. Kami sudah hidup berdampingan sejak kami baru lahir." jawab Kibum.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Oh begitu.. Sepertinya itu jawaban yang cukup masuk akal kalau melihat kedekatan pemuda itu dengan Sungmin.

"Eumm.. Sungmin pernah bilang padaku kalau dia baru putus dengan kekasihnya.. Apa orang itu adalah Jungmo?"

Kyuhyun benar-benar aneh sekarang di hadapan Kibum. Kenapa orang ini kepo sekali? Batin Kibum.

"Ne.. Waeyo? Apa ada masalah?"

"Ah tidak.. Tidak ada."

Kyuhyun kembali memakan makanannya. Sesungguhnya masih ada yang ingin ia tanyakan? Apa tidak apa-apa?

"Eum.. Kibum-ssi.."

"Apa lagi?"

"Siapa yang memutuskan hubungan?"

Kibum memandang Kyuhyun aneh.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Hanya penasaran."

Kibum menyeruput jus jeruknya.

"Jungmo.. dia yang memutuskan. Jangan bertanya lagi. Aku jadi tidak enak membicarakan urusan pribadi orang lain padamu."

Kyuhyun sudah menduga. Pasti Jungmo itu tipe pria yang sering menyakiti hati wanita!

"Kasihan sekali Sungmin." Gumam Kyuhyun yang masih dapat didengar oleh Kibum.

Kibum mendelik kearah Kyuhyun di dekatnya. Kasihan? Kasihan katanya? Tidak kah dia tahu kalau dia sendiri yang menyebabkan Jungmo memutuskan Sungmin? Karena kefanatikan Sungmin padanya? Pada Cho Kyuhyun?

Kibum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak perduli.

"Kibum-ssi."

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau menyukai Sungmin?"

"UHUK!"

Kibum yang sedang mengunyahpun sontak tersedak saat Kyuhyun bertanya hal aneh seperti itu padanya.

Kyuhyun memandang jijik kearah meja yang sudah terkena semburan isi mulut Kibum. Kyuhyunpun dengan hati-hati menyingkirkan makanannya ke pojok meja. Dia sudah tak berselera untuk melanjutkan makanannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Kibum setelah mulutnya tak mengunyah apapun lagi.

"Hanya saja kau terlihat seperti itu."

"Tidak! Aku tidak menyukainya! Kenapa aku bisa menyukainya? Dia itu gadis cerewet.. Kau tahu itu kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Kibum. Benar.. Kenapa ia bisa berpikiran kalau Kibum bisa menyukai gadis cerewet seperti Sungmin ya?

"Jangan bertanya seperti itu lagi padaku.. Itu terdengar aneh kalau aku menyukai Sungmin. Kami berteman sudah seumur hidup. Aku dan dia hanya berteman kok."

Kyuhyun merasa tak enak pada Kibum. Apa pertanyaannya begitu menyinggung?

"Aku kembali."

Suara Sungmin kembali mengalihkan fokus kedua pemuda disana.

Sungmin mengernyit saat menangkap ekspresi aneh dari Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya.

"Wae? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

.

.

.

Sungmin berulang kali menjinjitkan kakinya dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Tapi sudah berulang kali juga ia mencoba akan tetap saja dia tak bisa meraih buku itu.

Sungmin mendengus geram. Dia ingin melompat dan mengambil buku itu. Tapi isi perpustakaan sedang ramai-ramainya. Akan aneh kalau dia menimbulkan suara berisik di tempat seperti ini akibat melompat.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari. Mungkin saja ia bisa meminta bantuan dari seseorang yang cukup dikenalnya disini. Tapi sepanjang matanya memandang, tak ada seorangpun yang sekiranya bisa ia mintai bantuan.

Sungmin menyipitkan mata saat sebuah siluet yang cukup familiar tertangkap oleh matanya. Sungmin memandangi sosok itu dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia ragu.

"Jungmo akan berpikir aku tidak tahu malu kalau masih menyapanya." Gerutu Sungmin.

Sungmin tertunduk lesuh. Andai Jungmo masih menjadi kekasihnya, dia pasti tak akan sefrustasi ini untuk meminta bantuan pada pemuda itu.

"Tapi hanya dia yang bisa kumintai bantuan. Aishh.. Bagaimana ini?"

Sungmin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Apa? Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Ini.."

Sebuah suara membuat Sungmin menoleh.

"Oh OMO! J.. Jungmo?"

Matanya membulat besar dan mulutnya menganga? Ia seketika kembali menolehkan kepalanya kearah tempat dimana ia begitu jelas berani menjamin Jungmo ada disana. Tapi.. Ternyata sudah tidak ada. Jadi.. yang di dekatnya ini benar-benar Jungmo? Tapi kapan dia bergerak dari sana?

"Ambillah.. Kau mau mengambil ini kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk canggung dan mengambil buku yang baru saja diberikan Jungmo padanya itu.

"Te.. Terima kasih."

Jungmo menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit dan kembali berjalan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menjentuk-jentukkan kakinya yang berbalut sepatu itu bosan. Kini ia sedang berdiri di depan teras gedung sekolah menunggu Hyuk hyung untuk menjemputnya seperti biasa. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah mengajukan agar ia membawa mobilnya sendiri saja kalau untuk urusan pulang pergi sekolah. Tapi Hyung-nya itu berkata tidak baik untuk imagenya sebagai pelajar apalagi ia belum mempunyai SIM kalau melihat umurnya. Citranya akan memburuk kalau dilihat orang banyak.

**DRETTTT **

**DRETTTT **

Kyuhyun segera merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponsel dari sana. Alisnya berkerut saat membaca nama kontak di layar itu.

"Yeobseo? Hyukjae Hyung.. Aku hampir kering menunggumu!"

Kyuhyun langsung melayangkan protesnya. Ia masih mempunyai jadwal untuk latihan persiapan konser sehabis pulang seperti biasa.

"Mwo? Lalu aku bagaimana pulang?"

"..."

"Itu akan memakan waktu lama dan ribet Hyung! Bagaimana bisa aku pulang sendiri?"

" ... ."

"Aku tidak bawa uang banyak untuk naik taxi! Untuk apa aku membawa uang banyak ke sekolah kalau kau yang menjemputku kan?"

" ... ."

"Mwo? Naik BUS? Kau Gila Hyung! Aku bisa habis ditangan FANS!"

Kyuhyun segera mengecilkan suaranya saat beberapa murid lewat hilir mudik di sekitarnya.

"Masker? Ia aku membawanya. Ia.. Kacamata, syal, topi dan segala atribut penutup wajah aku selalu membawanya."

" ... ."

"Kau benar-benar mau menyuruhku naik bus ya?"

" ... ."

"Tapi.. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini? Naik bus akan sedikit lambat. Biasanya kau paling suka menyuruhku cepat-cepat pulang untuk berlatih di Gedung kantor?"

" ... ."

"Mwo? Kau serius? Aku tidak perlu berlatih hari ini?"

Ekspresi Kyuhyun sudah berubah total saat ini.

"Wae? Kenapa kau aneh sekali hari ini Hyung?"

" ... ."

"Oh.. Araso.. Ya aku mengerti."

" ... ."

"Coba kau mengatakan dari awal kalau aku tak perlu ke Kantor jadinya kan aku tak perlu berdebat panjang denganmu mengenai Bus."

"..."

"Ne Hyung tidak apa-apa. Araso.. Ne.."

Kyuhyun menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku seragam yang ia kenakan.

Ia membuka ransel dan mengambil beberapa barang dari sana. Topi, syal, masker, kacamata dan..

"Kemana dompetku?"

Kyuhyun terus mengobrak-abrik isi ranselnya namun dompetnya tetap tak ia temukan.

"Apa tertinggal di kelas?"

Kyuhyun kembali menutup zipper tasnya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung. Setibanya di dalam kelas ia langsung menghampiri mejanya.

"Ah! Akhirnya ketemu!"

Kyuhyun langsung mengambil dompet yang ia temukan disana.

Dengan cepat ia memasukkan benda itu ke dalam ranselnya dan kembali keluar.

Ketika dia melewati lorong-lorong kelas. Ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan Kibum yang nampak tergesa-gesa.

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu terlihat terus menyelusuri tiap ruangan kelas.

"Waeyo? Kibum-ssi, ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Namun pertanyaannya itu tak begitu digubris oleh Kibum.

Kyuhyun mengikuti Kibum dan terus bertanya.

"Kibum-ssi.. Kau sedang apa? Apa yang kau cari?"

Seragam Kibum sudah sangat berantakan. Wajahnya juga terlihat frustasi.

"Kibum-ah!"

Sebuah suara lain terdengar disana. Kibum dan Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Bagaimana? Kenapa Sungmin bisa hilang?" Tanya sosok yang baru muncul tersebut.

Sosok yang diketahui Jungmo itu langsung menghampiri Kibum.

Kyuhyun terpaku mendengarnya. Hilang?

"Aku juga tidak tahu! Saat aku ke kelasnya hanya tasnya yang aku temukan! Ini sudah lama dari waktu pulang tapi dia tetap tidak ada." jelas Kibum panik.

Sedangkan itu Kyuhyun mengamati percakapan dua orang yang ada di depannya dalam diam.

"Aku akan membantu mencari.. Ayo," Ajak Jungmo.

Jungmo dan Kibum langsung memencarkan diri. Kyuhyun yang baru tersadar dari kakagetannya pun langsung ikut bergerak.

Hilang? Memangnya dia hilang kemana?

Kyuhyun berlari mengitari lorong-lorong kelas, memasuki ruangan disana.

Segala ruangan sudah dia masuki. Tapi tetap tidak ada. Kyuhyun berjalan berbelok menuju area kantin dan toilet. Setibanya di kantin, tempat itu sudah sangat sepi. Ia kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya lebih ke belakang.

**DUK **

**DUK **

Saat ia melewati toilet. Kyuhyun berhenti dan segera memasang telinganya benar-benar. Dia mendengar bunyi aneh. Lama ia memandangi pintu toilet tersebut. Apa tidak apa-apa kalau dia masuk?

Kyuhyunpun masuk ke dalam toilet wanita disana. Dengan ragu-ragu ia mengetok satu persatu bilik yang ada.

"Halo.. Apa ada orang?" panggilnya.

Tidak ada jawaban disana.

"Sepertinya tidak ada." gumamnya dan melanjutkan ke bilik selanjutnya.

**DUK **

**DUK **

Kyuhyun langsung menempelkan telinganya pada pintu yang mengeluarkan suara aneh.

"Sungmin? Apa kau Sungmin?" Panggilnya dari luar.

**DUK **

**DUK **

Bunyi itu makin keras. Dan Kyuhyun langsung mengambil spekulasi kalau di dalam sana memang benar-benar Sungmin.

"Sungmin! Sungmin! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun langsung meraih knop namun pintu itu terkunci.

"Aishh! Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Geramnya.

Kyuhyun memegang kepalanya untuk beberapa saat. Ayolah.. Ayolah.. Berpikir!

"Sungmin?! Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya lagi.

Tapi yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi **DUK DUK** yang masuk ke dalam telinganya.

"Dobrak? Iya.. Harus didobrak."

Kyuhyun kembali meraih knop pintu dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada pintu.

"Sungmin! Kau dengar aku!? Aku akan mendobrak pintunya! Jadi posisikan tubuhmu di tempat yang aman?! Araso?"

Kyuhyun memundurkan tubuhnya dan melepas ranselnya ke lantai. Dia tidak begitu yakin ini akan berhasil mengingat seumur hidupnya dia belum pernah mendobrak pintu manapun. Tapi mengingat ia pernah melihat sebuah adegan di drama-drama, ia sedikit percaya diri.

**BRAK **

Tubuhnya sudah menghempas pintu. Tapi kenapa tidak terbuka? Kembali ia melangkah mundur dan..

**BRAK **

**BRAK **

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjangnya. Untuk kali ini.. Pintu harus terbuka.

**BRAKKKKK **

**PRAK **

Kyuhyun hampir merasakan tubuhnya nyaris terjatuh ke dalam toilet saat pintu berhasil terbuka.

Matanya membulat lebar saat mendapati kondisi Sungmin.

"Ya Tuhan! Siapa yang melakukan ini?"

Dengan tanggap Kyuhyun membuka ikatan tali yang ada di pergelangan tangan maupun kaki Sungmin. Setelah itu ia pun juga membuka lakban yang membekap mulut wanita itu.

Kyuhyun langsung membopong tubuh Sungmin keluar. Namun saat mereka sampai tepat selangkah keluar dari pintu. Sungmin terjatuh dan menyebabkan keduanya harus ikut terduduk di lantai.

"Sungmin-ah? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi gadis itu.

Sungmin langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu sangat bisa merasakan kalau tubuh gadis itu tengah bergetar di pelukannya.

"Aku.. A.. Aku.. Fansmu.. Me.. Mereka yang.. Mela.. Melakukannya."

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada wanita itu.

Aishh! Fansnya? Fansnya?! Awas saja mereka! Dia tidak butuh fans yang anarkis!

"Tidak apa-apa.. Tenanglah.. Kau sudah aman." Tukas Kyuhyun sembari mengelus rambut Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah?!" / "Minnie!"

Jungmo dan Kibum terlihat baru saja muncul dan kini berada tepat di depan pintu masuk toilet. Kedua pria itu terdiam saat mata mereka memandangi tubuh Lee Sungmin yang sudah berada di pelukan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun.. Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kibum yang melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin disana.

"Minnie.. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya sembari menyentuh kepala Sungmin.

Kibum terhenyak saat ia menyentuh kepala gadis itu. Sungmin malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Kyuhyun.

Apa ada hal yang serius telah terjadi?

Tanpa harus memikirkannya lebih lanjut Kibumpun kembali menarik tangannya.

"Aku.. Aku akan menunggu di luar. Ini sudah sore.. Kita harus pulang." Tukasnya dan melangkah keluar dari toilet.

Sementara itu Jungmo yang masih berdiri di depan pintu tetap pada ekspresinya.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Ada aku.. Kau aman."

Suara Kyuhyun yang tengah mencoba menenangkan Sungmin menembus telinga Jungmo.

Pria itupun melangkahkan kakinya mendekat.

"Sungmin-ah.. Kau harus pulang. Kibum menunggu di luar." Ajak Jungmo dengan suara lembutnya.

Tapi sama saja, bukannya berdiri.. Sungmin malah memeluk Kyuhyun makin erat. Jungmo memutar bolamatanya kesal dan melirik Kyuhyun disana.

"Cho Kyuhyun.. Bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu? Dia harus pulang." Tanya Jungmo dengan nada suara tak suka.

Kyuhyun terus mengelus-elus kepala Sungmin.

"Dia masih belum tenang.. Aku tidak bisa melepasnya."

Urat tangan Jungmo nampak mengeras.

"Lepaskan tanganmu.. Lebih baik dia pulang dengan cepat."

Jungmo menarik dan menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di penggung Sungmin dengan paksa. Tapi lagi-lagi pemuda Cho itu menahan tangannya.

"Sudah kubilang dia masih belum tenang.." Ujar Kyuhyun masih belum menolehkan wajahnya kearah Jungmo.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapanya! Jadi lepaskan tanganmu!"

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya mendengar Jungmo yang bisa-bisanya berteriak di saat seperti ini.

"Keluarlah.. Sungmin aman denganku." Ujar Kyuhyun mencoba tenang.

"Ya Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Sudah kubilang tidak ya tidak!"

Kyuhyun kehabisan kesabaran. Pemuda itu akhirnya membalas teriakan Jungmo.

Matanya menatap sengit Jungmo yang berdiri di depannya.

"Sudah kubilang.. Aku.. Tidak akan melepaskannya."

.

.

.

Cont-

Maaf untuk keterlambatannya. Sebenarnya chapter ini udh lama jadi tp emang baru bisa dipublish soalnya sengaja nyudahin pengumuman UN. Deg-deg-an itu ga enak banget

Dan Alhamdulillah saya LULUS! Sekolah saya 100 % Lulus. Luar biasa perjuangan UN tahun ini. 30 paket, Barcode, LJK Tipis, Pendistribusian terlambat, sampai Tingkat kesulitan soal dinaikkan. Luar biasa.. Ada yg juga lulus seperti saya? Akhirnya selesai juga SMA kkkk~

Oh ya kembali lagi ke ff.. Bagaimana chapter ini? Apa mengecewakan? Tp ini udh ngestuck idenya cuma begini huhu. Aku harap kalian ga kecewa ^^

Seperti biasa.. Komen = Semangat saya untuk menulis. Jangan bosan-bosan ngekomenin ff gaje saya ya =,=


	5. Chapter 5

Too Bad!

KyuMin © God

Story © Chizawa Lynch

Rated : T

~KyuMin~

Warning : Mungkin OOC, Typo, Gaje. dll.

Genre : Romance & Comedy

Length : Chaptered.

.

GS

.

Point of View : Author

.

0o0o0

Chapter 5

.

"Sudah kubilang.. Aku.. Tidak akan melepaskannya."

.

.

.

Jungmo mengeratkan kepalan tinjunya saat mendengar nada tinggi dari suara Kyuhyun. Matanya masih terus saling melempar tatapan tajam pada menarik nafasnya pelan dan memutuskan untuk kembali tenang. Ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sungmin dan mengelus lembut rambut gadis itu.

"Keluarlah.."

Sekali lagi usiran yang dilempar Kyuhyun pada Jungmo. Ia benar-benar tidak sedang ingin berdebat kali ini.

"Tidak sebelum kau melepaskan Sungmin."

Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang tengah mengelus rambut Sungmin. Dan kembali mendongak menatap Jungmo.

"Jangan kekanak-kanakan. Kim Jungmo." Desis Kyuhyun mulai kembali panas.

"Aku tidak kekanak-kanakan. Kau tidak berhak memeluknya!"

"Ya Kim Jungmo!"

"Sungminnie!"

Setelah teriakan Kyuhyun terdengar meneriakkan nama Jungmo. Suara lain tak lama dari itu juga pria yang nampak sedang bersitegang itu sontak menoleh kearah pintu.

"Sungminnie.. Katjaaaa.."

Jungmo sedikit menyingkir saat Kibum kembali muncul dan langsung menghampiri Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat Kibum dengan seketika menarik Sungmin dari berdiri dari posisi duduknya di lantai dan menoleh kearah siapa yang tengah menarik tubuhnya berdiri.

"Ini aku Kibum.. Jangan takut."

Sungmin menatap Kibum dengan berkaca-kaca. Dan seketika memeluk tubuh sahabatnya itu dengan erat. Kyuhyun juga ikut berdiri dari posisinya. Pemuda itu menatap datar sosok Kibum dan Sungmin di depannya.

"Aku membiarkan kalian berdua di dalam bukannya untuk bertengkar." Ucap Kibum sembari menatap Jungmo dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

Kibum mendengus kesal. Ia keluar karena berharap Kyuhyun dan Jungmo bisa menenangkan Sungmin. Tapi ketika dia menunggu di luar.. Hanya bentakan yang saling berbalas-balasan yang terdengar di telinganya.

"Sungminnie.. Kita pulang ya? Katjaaaa.."

Kibum dengan segera membawa Sungmin keluar dari toilet itu. Sedangkan disana Jungmo dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam sembari menatap kepergian Kibum dan Sungmin.

"Ini semua karenamu."

Jungmo mendelik sebal kearah Kyuhyun yang kembali bersuara.

"Apa katamu?" Desis Jungmo.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Jungmo dan ikut melayangkan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Kalau kau tidak berteriak dan menyuruhku untuk melepaskan Sungmin. Mungkin Sungmin tak akan dibawa pulang Kibum." Gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Apa masalahmu kalau Kibum membawa Sungmin pulang? Setidaknya Kibum lebih pantas berada di samping Sungmin daripada kau. Memangnya kau itu siapa?" Omel Jungmo kembali kesal.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar perkataan Jungmo itupun terbelalak. Memangnya kenapa? Sungmin kan temannya!

"A.. Apa?! Apa katamu?"

Jungmo berjalan keluar dan meninggalkan sosok Kyuhyun yang masih menatap dongkol kearahnya.

Pemuda itu mendengus kasar dan Kyuhyunpun meraih kembali tas yang dilemparnya ke lantai dan ikut keluar.

Pemuda itu merengut sepanjang langkah di lorong-lorong kelas. Dia sangat kesal dengan Kim Jungmo!

"Dia hanya mantannya kan? Mantan saja sudah sombong." Dumelnya sepanjang hari itu.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya Hyung harus menangkap mereka!"

Kini Kyuhyun sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Eunhyuk. Sepulang dari sekolah, ia sudah uring-uringan sendiri menunggu managernya itu agar segera pulang dari pekerjaannya.

"Kau yakin itu ulah murid-murid?"

Kyuhyun yang tengah memeluk bantal sofa itupun nampak bersiap untuk membalas pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Tentu saja! Temanku itu tak akan berbohong. Coba kau bayangkan Hyung, dia dikurung di dalam toilet dengan kondisi kaki tangan terikat beserta mulut yang dilakban! Dia juga sempat memberitahuku kalau itu ulah orang yang menyatakan dirinya sebagai Fansku. Aku sih tidak mau punya fans berutal seperti itu. Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu. Kau laporkan kasus ini pada Agensi dan bilang pada pihak Sekolah untuk segera menemukan pelakunya. Tapi, usahakan kasus ini tak tercium orang lain kecuali pihak sekolah. Aku tidak mau semuanya tambah kacau kalau hal ini menyebar di kalangan murid apalagi sampai keluar."

Kyuhyun berbicara begitu panjang lebar. Membuat Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya menatap pemuda itu takjub.

"Huaaa.. Sepertinya kau sangat perduli dengan temanmu itu."

Kyuhyun melirik Eunhyuk melalui ekor matanya.

"Tentu saja! Aku tipe orang yang setia kawan."

"Baiklah baiklah.. Aku akan mengurus ini semua. Tapi Kyuhyun-ah.. Tidak seharusnya kau terlalu dekat dengan murid lain. Ya.. Bukannya aku membatasi pertemananmu.. Tapi kalau mendengar ceritamu mengenai hal yang menimpa temanmu itu. Kurasa hubunganmu dengan temanmu itu sangatlah mengundang kecemburuan dari fansmu."

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. Dengan kesal ia melempar bantal sofa yang ia peluk sedari tadi itu dengan cepat.

"Aku dan dia hanya saling berbagi meja ketika di kantin. Dan juga pernah sekali dihukum bersama di gudang karena suatu hal. Apanya yang menyebabkan kecemburuan fans?" Desak Kyuhyun.

"Apa?! Ya Tuhan! Jadi selama di sekolah kau selalu makan dengan temanmu itu dalam satu meja?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Temanmu itu seorang perempuan?"

Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk.

"Sempurna! Kau memang sedang mengundang fansmu untuk mencelakai teman wanitamu itu kalau seperti itu."

"Tapi Hyung.. Aku senang berteman dengannya."

"Walaupun begitu setidaknya kau harus sadar siapa kau. Kau itu Idol. Bukan orang biasa."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Araso.. Tapi aku memang senang berteman dengannya." Ucap Kyu lesuh.

"Aku tahu.. Sudahlah. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih dan melarang-larangmu untuk berteman. Sebaiknya kau segera pergi tidur. Besok kau harus bersekolah. Dan akhir pekan ini Konsermu akan segera digelar kan? Jadi simpan tenagamu."

Kyuhyun mendongak dan menatap Eunhyuk penuh arti. Dia lupa kalau tidak lama lagi konsernya akan segera digelar.

"Hyung.."

"Eum?"

Kyuhyun melemparkan senyum lebarnya kearah Eunhyuk.

"Apa masih ada tiket yang tersedia?"

Hyuk mengerutkan dahinya.

"Wae? Apa ada orang yang ingin kau undang secara pribadi? Keluargamu akan datang?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Ahni.. Umma dan Appa sudah bilang mereka tidak bisa datang."

"Lalu? Untuk apa kau bertanya tentang tiket?"

"Untuk temanku Hyung.."

"Mwo?! Teman? Teman yang mana? Sesama artis?"

"Ahni! Teman! Temanku! Teman yang baru saja kuceritakan!"

"Mwoya?!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya ke dalam isi kelas itu. Matanya mengedar ke segala penjuru untuk menemukan seseorang.

"Kemana dia?" desah Kyu lesuh.

Sejak bel istirahat berbunyi. Ia langsung meluncur ke kelas ini untuk mencari Sungmin. Tapi ketika sampai.. Wajah gadis itu tak juga dia temukan.

Kyuhyun melangkah menjauhi ruangan kelas itu dan masuk ke dalam kelas lain yang terletak hanya satu kelang dari kelas Sungmin.

Sesampainya disana. Ia tanpa ragu-ragu berjalan menghampiri seseorang disana.

"Kibum-ssi."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil. Kibum yang memang sedang menidurkan kepalanya di atas mejapun mendongak.

"Kau? Ada urusan apalagi?" Tanya Kibum saat mendapati sosok Kyuhyun berada di depan mejanya.

Kyuhyun segera duduk di bangku yang terletak di depan Kibum.

"Apa kau melihat Lee Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun langsung pada inti.

Kibum menguap seketika saat itu. Pemuda tampan tersebut dengan segera menutup mulutnya.

"Sungmin? Kau mencari Sungmin?" Tanya Kibum dan mengangkat kepalanya dari meja.

"Ne."

"Dia tidak sekolah hari ini."

"Mwo?"

Kibum kembali menaruh kepalanya di atas meja.

"Wae? Apa dia sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir setelah kejadian penyekapan di toilet kemarin dia bisa langsung datang ke sekolah? Dia masih terlihat shock. Dan juga memang dia sedikit tidak enak badan."

Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya merasa bersalah. Bagaimanapun juga ini gara-garanya.

"Ini semua salahku."

"Tentu saja itu salahmu."

Kyuhyun makin menundukkan wajahnya saat mendengar suara Kibum.

"Tapi.. Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah menyuruh agensi dan pihak sekolah untuk mencari pelakunya."

Kibum kembali mengangkat kepalanya dari meja dan menatap Kyuhyun cukup lama.

"Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Ya?"

"Sepertinya kita harus berbicara sesuatu yang cukup serius. Ayo keluar."

Kibum bangkit dari kursinya sedangkan Kyuhyun masih bertahan di kursi.

"Bicara? Tentang?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentang Sungmin. Katjaa.."

Kyuhyunpun akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Kibum. Di sela-sela perjalanan mereka yang melewati lorong-lorong kelas. Teriakan dan sinar kamera tak henti-hentinya menghujam mereka berdua.

Kibum menutup telinganya susah-susah. Fans Cho Kyuhyun itu berbahaya dalam segala aspek. Untung saja Sungminnya sudah bertobat.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan langsung saja."

Kini mereka berdua sudah sampai di atap sekolah. Kyuhyun mengamati kondisi tempatnya berpijak sekarang. Huaaaa.. Dia baru tahu kalau ada tempat semacam ini.

"Aku ingin kau jangan dekati Sungmin lagi."

Kyuhyun langsung menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Kibum. Apa dia bilang?

"Ke.. Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mau melihat Fansmu menyakiti Sungmin lagi. Apa kau tak lihat bagaimana fansmu menyekap Sungmin kemarin?"

Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya kembali. Pemuda itu dengan lesuh juga mendudukkan tubuhnya di lantai atap.

Kibum yang mendapati sikap Kyuhyunpun hanya mampu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

Kenapa? Kenapa ekspresi orang ini sebegini menyedihkannya? Apa dia sudah kelewatan dalam berbicara?

"Ya! Kenapa kau.. Kau malah duduk di lantai begini?" Tanya Kibum gelisah.

"Aku minta maaf.. Aku tahu ini semua salahku.. Tapi.. Aku benar-benar ingin berteman dengan Sungmin."

Kibum kian merasa bersalah saja melihat ekspresi kesedihan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aishh.. Kenapa aku malah terlihat seperti orang jahat seperti ini? Ya! Berdirilah.." Ucap Kibum menyuruh.

"Kumohon.. Jangan menyuruhku menjauhi Sungmin. Kau tahu kan Idol sepertiku ini bagaimana? Mendapatkan teman itu sungguh sulit."

Kibum menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Araso.. Aku minta maaf. Lupakan saja ucapanku barusan."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya seketika. Senyum cerah tak lewat dari wajahnya.

"Benarkah? Aku.. Apa aku bisa terus berteman dengan Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dari posisinya dan berjalan mendekati Kibum.

"Ya.. Terserahmu saja."

"YES! Kibum-ahhhhh! Kau sangat baik! Apa kau mau menjadi temanku juga? Kurasa kita bisa berteman!"

Tubuh Kibum bergoyang-goyang kesana kemari akibat Kyuhyun yang terus menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya.

"Aku tahu aku tahu.. Tapi jangan menggerak-gerakkan tubuhku seperti ini. Aku pusing."

Kyuhyun dengan segera melepas pegangan tangannya pada bahu Kibum.

"Kibum-ah.. Sebagai rasa terima kasih dan tanda pertemanan. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu untukmu."

Kibum melirik Kyuhyun. Melakukan sesuatu?

"Kau ini sedang bicara apa?" Tanya Kibum tak mengerti.

Kyuhyun bergerak menuju telinga Kibum. Dia nampak akan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Aku.. Akan membantumu untuk mendekati Sungmin."

Kibum terkesiap mendengar bisikan Kyuhyun.

"Mendekati Sungmin? Tidak perlu! Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku dan dia itu sudah berteman sejak lahir! Mau dekat seperti apa lagi?"

Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar ucapan Kibum. Kenapa pria ini lola sekali?

"Bukan seperti itu yang kumaksud. Maksudku itu.. Dekat seperti kekasih.. Kau tahu kekasih kan?"

Kini mulut Kibum terbuka lebar. Perkataan Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya nyaris jantungan.

"Mwoya?! Kekasih? Ya! Jangan main-main!"

"Aku tidak main-main. Kibum-ah.. Aku tahu kau menyukai Sungmin.. Jadi kenapa kau tak mau menjalin hubungan yang lebih dengannya?"

"Menyukai apanya? Aku tidak pernah bilang menyukainya!"

"Jangan berbohong Kibum-ah. Aku melakukan ini dan membantumu karena kau dan Sungmin adalah temanku. Di satu sisi ini demi Sungmin.. Aku benar-benar tidak rela kalau dia kembali dengan Kim Jungmo itu."

"Kenapa kau bawa-bawa Jungmo?"

"Tentu saja.. Aku sangat sebal dengannya. Coba kau bayangkan.. Bagaimana perasaanmu kalau melihat Sungmin dan Jungmo kembali lalu bermesraan di depan matamu?"

"Tidak perlu membayangkannya. Aku sudah melihatnya langsung ketika mereka masih berpacaran dulu."

Kyuhyun terdiam dan berdehem untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya sesaat. Ah benar juga.

"Eum.. Bukan bukan bukan. Coba kau bayangkan bagaimana kalau Sungmin dan Jungmo menikah?"

"Mwo?! Menikah?!"

"Tentu! Bagaimana perasaanmu?!"

Wajah Kibum berubah jadi kian panik.

"Aku belum sempat memikirkan sampai kesana. Tapi.. Kurasa itu akan menjadi buruk untukku."

"GOTCHA! Tentu saja akan buruk untukmu. Karena kau cemburu! Kau itu menyukai Sungmin!"

Kibum mendengus pelan.

"Ya Kibum-ah.. Tenang saja. Percayalah padaku. Di tanganku kau dan Sungmin akan bersatu."

Kibum kembali melirik Kyuhyun yang terus mengoceh di sampingnya.

"Tapi.. Ini akan terasa aneh."

"Tentu saja akan aneh. Karena seumur hidup kalian hanya berteman dan berteman. Tapi walaupun begitu.. Kau tak boleh membohongi hatimu sendiri."

Kibum memegangi kepalanya.

"Aku jadi pusing mendengar ocehanmu." Gerutunya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Oh ya.. Boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"Mwo?"

"Sepulang sekolah ini.. Kebetulan jadwalku tidak ada. Bisakah aku ikut denganmu pulang? Aku ingin menjenguk Sungmin. Ada beberapa hal juga yang ingin kukatakan padanya. Bukankah kalian bertetangga?"

Kibum mengernyitkan alis.

"Untuk apa kau ke rumahnya?" Tanya Kibum sarkastik.

"Tentu saja sebagai Teman yang baik kita harus menjenguk teman yang sedang sakit. Ayolah Kibum.. Boleh ya?"

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun penuh pertimbangan.

"Baiklah."

"Yessss!"

.

.

.

"Ini rumahnya?"

Kyuhyun dan Kibum sudah sampai di depan rumah Sungmin saat ini. Nampak Kibum hanya membalas pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan anggukan pelan. Pemuda bermarga Kim itu nampak sedang akan membuka pintu di depannya.

"Kau.. Kau tahu kode pintu rumah Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat Kibum nampak begitu lancar menekan tombol-tombol di depannya.

**CKLEK **

"Masuklah."

Kyuhyun segera masuk dengan Kibum yang berada di depannya.

"Duduklah disana.. Aku akan memanggil Sungmin dulu di kamar."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan segera duduk di sofa yang ditunjuk Kibum tadi. Matanya mengamati sosok Kibum yang nampak memasuki sebuah kamar yang terletak di atas tangga.

"Kenapa dia seperti orang yang tinggal disini saja?" Gumam Kyuhyun.

Tidak lama dari itu. Suara pintupun terdengar terbuka. Kyuhyun langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sungmin yang turun dari tangga. Gadis itu nampak memakai jaket tebal.

"Kau.. Kenapa kau datang kesini?"

"Oh Sungmin-ah! Aku ingin menjengukmu hehe."

Sungmin menatap aneh Kyuhyun. Gadis itu ikut duduk di sofa yang berhadapan langsung dengan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ah.. Aku ingin minta maaf masalah kemarin. Aku tahu itu ulah fansku. Jadi aku minta maaf. Tapi kau jangan khawatir. Aku janji akan menangkap mereka dan membuat mereka terkena hukuman."

Sungmin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Oh iya.. Aku kemari juga ingin memberikanmu sesuatu."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang nampak tengah mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Ini.. Untukmu."

Sungmin mengamati benda yang diletakkan Kyuhyun di atas meja dan disodorkan kepadanya.

Matanya hampir keluar melihat benda itu.

"Ini.. Ini.. Ini apa?"

Sungmin bertanya belaga bodoh. Tentu saja dia tahu apa ini. Tapi..

"Itu tiket konserku. Akhir pekan ini akan segera digelar. Aku harap kau akan datang kesana."

Sungmin berdehem pelan. Ya Tuhan! Pemuda ini sedang mengundangnya secara pribadi kesana?

"Tapi.. Cho Kyuhyun.."

"Jangan menolaknya kumohon. Kau tahu aku meminta Hyung managerku untuk mencarikan tiket VVIP ini untukmu. Mereka bilang semua tiket sudah sold out. Tapi untung saja masih bisa diurus. Aku harap kau akan datang."

Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya. Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana bersikap. Kenapa mantan idolanya ini malah datang dan menyuruhnya untuk menonton konsernya.

"Ya Cho Kyuhyun!"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi obrolan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah sumber suara. Mendapati sosok Kibum yang sudah berganti pakaian tengah turun dari tangga.

"Oh Kibum-ah!"

Kyuhyun sontak ikut berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Kibum.

Sungmin mengamati penuh rasa keanehan saat mendapati Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menyeret tubuh Kibum dan malah mendudukkan sahabatnya itu tepat di samping Sungmin.

Kibum tersenyum aneh dan canggung. Pemuda Kim itu menoleh kearah Sungmin dan bingung harus bagaimana.

"Hehe.. Kalian nampak serasi berdua."

"YA!"

Kibum langsung meneriaki ucapan Kyuhyun. Aishh! Dia belum siap.. Dia belum siap untuk menjalin hubungan lebih dekat dengan Sungmin!

"Kibum-ah.. Ada apa denganmu?"

Suara Sungmin terdengar bertanya. Sontak saja Kibum menoleh kearah gadis itu.

"Ahni.. Ahni.. Eum.. Apa ini? Tiket? Kau memberinya tiket?"

Kibum dengan segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh.. Itu tiket konserku yang akan segera digelar akhir pekan ini. Aku ingin mengajak Sungmin kesana untuk menontonku. Tapi Kibum-ah.. aku lupa meminta 1 tiket lagi untukmu. Mianhae."

Kibum menatap tiket itu kesal.

"Ya sudah. Aku juga tidak terlalu ingin menontonmu." kesal Kibum.

Kyuhyun sedikit nampak mencibir saat mendengar ucapan Kibum.

"Kepalaku masih berat."

Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin berbicara. Kibum dan Kyuhyun sontak saling pandang.

Kibum menoleh kearah kakinya saat Kyuhyun menendang-nendangnya. Matanya melotot pada Kyuhyun. Kenapa menendangnya?

Kibum menatap bingung sosok Kyuhyun yang nampak menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya kearah Sungmin. Apa maksudnya?

Kibumpun menoleh kearah Sungmin. Ah iya.. Sungmin sedang mengeluh kalau kepalanya berat.

"Sungminnie.. Kau masih tidak enak badan?" Tanya Kibum khawatir.

"Kibum-ah.. Senderkan saja kepala Sungmin ke bahumu. Kurasa itu akan membuatnya sedikit baik."

Kibum langsung mempelototi Kyuhyun saat pemuda itu dengan seenak jidatnya mengeluarkan pendapat yang ekstrim seperti itu.

"Cepatlah! Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Sungmin nampak lelah." Desak Kyuhyun.

Kibum memejamkan matanya kesal. Sial. Sial. Sial.

"S.. Sungminnie.. Bersandarlah.. Di bahuku."

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sungmin sembari memegangi kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok." Ucap Kibum tersenyum aneh.

Kibum memejamkan matanya sekali lagi dan memegangi dadanya yang berdebar saat kepala Sungmin tidur di bahunya. Astaga! Dia belum pernah sedekat ini dengan Sungmin. Bukan.. Bukan.. Kalau memeluk sih sudah sering.. Tapi.. Saat ini kondisinya berbeda.

Tidak. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Ini.. Rasanya aneh!

"Aku harus pergi!"

Dengan tiba-tiba Kibum berdiri dan menyebabkan Sungmin mendongak.

Kyuhyun juga menatap pemuda itu geram.

"Aku.. Aku ingin membeli buku! Aku lupa kalau ingin membeli buku! Aku harus pergi!"

Kibum dengan segera pergi dan keluar dari rumah Sungmin. Apa-apaan orang itu? Baru disuruh meminjamkan bahu untuk Sungmin saja sudah sepengecut itu?

"Ah kepalaku benar-benar pusing."

Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan matanya kearah Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah.. Apa kau punya obatnya? Biar aku bantu untuk mengambilnya?"

"Itu.. Kau pergi ke dapur dan disana aku meletakkan obatnya di atas meja makan."

Kyuhyunpun dengan segera bangkit menuju dapur dan mengambil obat yang diberitahu Sungmin. Setelah mengambilnyapun dia akhirnya kembali menghampiri Sungmin.

"Ini obatnya.. Dan ini air minumnya."

Sungmin mengambil obat dan air minum yang tengah disodorkan Kyuhyun padanya dan segera meminumnya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sungmin setelah habis meminum obat dan memberikan gelas kepada Kyuhyun lagi.

"Sama-sama.. Apa sudah lebih baik?" Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ya.. Kurasa sedikit mendingan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega mendengarnya.

"Sungmin-ah.. Apa Kibum juga tinggal denganmu?"

Kyuhyun sepertinya sangat penasaran tentang hal ini.

"Oh itu.. Tidak. Hanya saja keluargaku sedang berlibur ke Busan. Jadi Kibum menjagaku untuk sementara waktu."

Kyuhyun bernafas lega mendengarnya. Dia pikir apa.

"Eum.. Sungmin-ah."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau ingin menonton TV?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan kening berkerut. Pemuda ini tengah menawarkannya untuk menonton TV. Apa ini artinya kalau pemuda itu tak akan segera pulang dalam waktu 15 menit ke depan?

"Kau ingin menonton TV?" Tanya Sungmin balik.

"Ya."

Sungmin tersenyum aneh.

"Ya.. Nyalakanlah TVnya."

.

.

.

Sungmin berulang kali mendongakkan wajahnya menatap jam dinding disana. Ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.30 malam. Tapi sosok Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat betah duduk seraya menonton tv di sampingnya ini sangat membuat resah.

"Kyuhyun."

"Ya? Ada apa?"

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang masih fokus pada layar TV.

"Apa.. Apa kau tidak ada jadwal manggung?"

Sepertinya Sungmin sedang melakukan pengusiran secara halus.

"Tidak ada. Hyung managerku bilang untuk menghentikan sejenak kegiatan manggung untuk sementara karena ingin aku fokus pada pergelaran Konserku akhir pekan nanti."

Sungmin meringis kurang puas mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Atau.. Mungkin kau ingin berlatih untuk konsermu nanti pekan? Kau bisa pulang. Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa di rumah sendirian." Ucap Sungmin tersenyum semanis mungkin.

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Sungmin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang bisa menjagamu. Lagi pula Kibum belum juga pulang." Ucap Kyuhyun membalas.

Sungmin menggeram pelan. Aishh! Kenapa orang ini tidak pulang saja?!

"Sungmin-ah.."

Sungmin kembali menolehkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo?"

"Apa kau ada beberapa bahan makanan?" Tanyanya.

Dahi Sungmin mengernyit.

"Ya.. Kurasa ada beberapa. Kenapa?"

"Aku lapar. Mau kumasakkan sesuatu? Begini-begini aku lumayan bisa memasak. Ya walaupun masih sederhana."

Sungmin menahan mulutnya untuk tidak mengeluarkan geraman. Apa lagi ini? Setelah menonton TV lalu sekarang memasak?

"Kau bisa masak?"

"Ya. Di apartemen aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan Hyung manager. Jadi mau tidak mau harus bisa setidaknya memasak sesuatu. Kurasa memakan makanan delivery setiap waktu tak cukup baik. Bagaimana? Mau kumasakkan sesuatu? Aku bisa membuat Omelatte."

Sungmin memasang ekspresi memelasnya. Ya Tuhan. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan bangkit dari sofa.

"Aku akan ke dapur dan memasak. Kau tunggu disini."

Sungmin memandang sosok Kyuhyun yang baru saja menghilang menuju dapur. Kenapa? Kenapa di saat dia tak ingin berurusan dengan Kyuhyun malah orang itu sendiri yang datang?

Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya saja. Dia mengambil remote dan mencari bahan tontonan baru di TV.

10 menit berlalu. Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya kearah dapur. Dia jadi penasaran untuk melihat pemuda itu memasak.

Sungminpun berjalan menuju dapur. Dia berhenti tepat di depan pintu dapur dan mengamati Kyuhyun disana.

"Apa bahan-bahannya cukup?"

Kyuhyun menoleh sedikit kearah Sungmin saat gadis itu bertanya.

"Cukup. Kau tenang saja. Kurasa dalam 10 menit lagi ini akan segera selesai."

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu di depan." Ucap Sungmin.

"Siappp!"

Sungmin kembali berjalan menjauhi dapur tersebut. Saat ia sampai di sofa. Entah kenapa ia malah tiba-tiba sakit perut.

"Aishh.. Sepertinya aku perlu ke toilet untuk beberapa saat." Gumamnya dan segera menaiki tangga menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menaruh dua piring berisikan omelette itu di atas meja makan. Wajahnya nampak puas melihat hasil masakannya.

"Tidak terlalu buruk." Ucapnya pelan.

Kyuhyunpun berjalan keluar dapur. Ia harus segera memanggil Sungmin. Namun sesampainya ia di ruang tengah. Sosok Sungmin tak terlihat.

"Kemana dia?"

**DRTTTT **

**DRTTTT **

Kyuhyun menatap ponsel yang tengah bergetar di atas meja disana. Dengan penasaran ia berjalan mendekat dan mengambil ponsel itu. Sepertinya ini ponsel milik Sungmin.

Dahi Kyuhyun mengerut saat membaca nama kontak di layar.

"Kim Jungmo?" ucapnya seraya membaca nama kontak itu.

"Untuk apa dia menelpon Sungmin? Bukankah mereka sudah selesai?" Gerutu Kyuhyun tak senang.

Ia masih menatap tajam layar ponsel itu. Huaaaa.. Ternyata orang ini sangat gigih. Terlihat dari ponsel itu yang terus-terusan bergetar walau Kyuhyun mengabaikan panggilan tersebut.

Dengan kesal Kyuhyun menekan tombol hijau disana dan mendekatkannya ke telinga.

"Ini Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin sedang sibuk. Jadi jangan menelpon lagi."

**KLIK **

Setelah menutup telepon. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas.

"Kenapa kau memegang ponselku?"

Kyuhyun sontak berbalik dan terkejut melihat Sungmin sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Sung.. Sungmin-ah. Kau.. Kau disini?" Gugup Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselku Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin sekali lagi.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Apa yang harus dia katakan.

"Oh itu.. Itu.. Tadi.."

"Berikan ponselnya padaku."

"Apa?"

"Cepat berikan ponsel itu padaku!"

Kyuhyun menelan salivanya. Dengan gerakan ragu-ragu ia menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Sungmin.

Setelah ponsel itu sudah berpindah tangan. Kyuhyun makin gugup saja saat Sungmin tengah mengotak-atik ponselnya. Matilah dia!

"S.. Sungmin-ah.. Aku akan jelaskan.. Sebenarnya tadi.. Aku tidak benar-benar bermaksud untuk-"

"Jungmo menelponku?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya saat Sungmin bertanya padanya. Semua penjelasan yang siap ia lempar seketika tertelan begitu saja.

"Sung.. Sungmin.. Aku.. Aku maksudku.."

"Kau menjawab teleponnya?"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi.

"Ya.. Aku menjawabnya.. Tapi-"

**PRAK **

Kyuhyun sontak menolehkan wajahnya kearah lantai. Sungmin melempar ponselnya. Astaga!

"Keluar."

Kyuhyun tertegun.

"Sungmin-ah.. Aku-"

"KELUAR!"

Teriakan Sungmin berhasil membuat Kyuhyun kembali bungkam.

"Keluar.. Cepat keluar brengsek.. Aku muak denganmu!"

Kyuhyun tertohok mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Aku.. Aku minta maaf, Sungmin-ah.. Aku akan menjelaskannya. Kumohon."

"Keluar!"

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ia tertegun saat mendongak dan mendapati Sungmin menangis.

"Sungmin-ah.."

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! Sungmin-ah.. Sungmin-ah.. Sungmin-ah.. Kau pikir aku senang mendengarnya?"

Tubuh Sungmin merosot di atas lantai. Gadis itu menekuk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajah disana.

"Kumohon.. Pergilah Cho Kyuhyun. Aku.. Aku benci denganmu. Hiks Hiks Hiks." Isak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya makin dalam. Dengan pelan ia berjalan menuju sofa. Mengambil tas dan memakainya.

Kyuhyun kembali menoleh kearah Sungmin yang masih menekuk lutut disana.

"Aku.. Omelatte-nya ada di atas meja. Aku.. Akan pulang sekarang. Kalau.. Kalau Kibum pulang.. Berikan saja Omelate bagianku padanya." Ujar Kyuhyun terbata.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu. Ketika ia sudah berdiri disana. Ia kembali menoleh kearah Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah.. Ah maksudku Sungmin-ssi. Aku.. Aku minta maaf."

Kyuhyun segera membuka pintu Untuk keluar dan menutupnya. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang makin menjadi-jadi menangis saat mendengar suara pintu dan suara Kyuhyun melalui telinganya.

.

.

.

Cont-

Terima kasih untuk tetap membaca FF abal ini. Akhirnya ff ini update juga. Maaf untuk keterlambatan update karena lagi sibuk2nya ngurusin masuk kuliah. Dan pada akhirnya sukses juga XD ada yg kuliah di FKIP Fisika Universitas Sriwijaya? Kali aja ada #plak

Sebenarnya ff udh pada selesai sebulan yg lalu tapi aku lebih pengennya publish setelah seluruh urusan selesai. Seperti janji.. Saat semua urusan selesai aku bakal publish semua ff yg masih on-going secara berbarengan(?). Jd bagi yg nungguin ff-ku kayak Gallery, Hole In The Sky, Too Bad!, BABBLE. Aku udh pada update-in semuanya. Berhubung Object udh update wktu KyuMin's Day jd nanti part depannya nyusul. Dan juga aku baru post ff KyuMin GS baru judulnya Chaperone. Klo sempet dibaca ya ffnya hehe.

Baiklah sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mau nunggu ff ini. ^^~~


	6. Chapter 6

**Too Bad!**

KyuMin © God

Story © Chizawa Lynch

Rated : T

~KyuMin~

Warning : Mungkin OOC, Typo, Gaje. dll.

Genre : Romance & Comedy

Length : Chaptered.

.

GS

.

Point of View : Author

.

0o0o0

Chapter 6

.

Kibum bersiul-siul sepanjang perjalanan. Nampak di salah satu tangannya ia tengah menjinjing sekantung belanjaan. Sejak ia kabur entah kemana tadi. Ternyata ia benar-benar ke toko buku. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk membeli buku. Berhubung keadaan saat itu sangat mendesak jadilah ia asal bicara. Tapi ketika ia sudah keluar dari rumah Sungmin ia malah jadi bingung sendiri mesti kemana. Alhasil ia ke toko buku sungguhan pada akhirnya.

Entah karena keberuntungannya yang sangat luar biasa. Setibanya ia di salah satu toko buku langganannya. Ternyata disana sedang mengadakan diskon besar-besaran!

Kibum melangkah dengan kabur dari Sungmin membuahkan keberuntungan tersendiri untuknya. Di tengah-tengah perjalanan menuju rumah Sungmin karena pada dasarnya ia memang tinggal disana selama keluarga gadis itu pergi ke Busan. Kibum mengernyitkan dahi dan menyipitkan mata saat ia melihat sesosok yang nampak ia kenal sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Sosok itu tengah menggunakan topi dan masker. Tapi berdasarkan seragam sekolah dan penampilannya. Kibum tahu betul kalau itu Cho Kyuhyun!

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kibum berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun dan langsung berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu. Beruntung kondisi sekitar terlihat lengang saat Kibum meneriakkan nama Cho Kyuhyun. Saat ia sudah berada tepat di depan Kyuhyun ia pun langsung bertanya. "Kau baru pulang?" Tanya Kibum. Dia begitu kaget, ini sudah malam. Dan Kyuhyun baru pulang dari rumah Sungmin?

"Ya." Ucap Kyuhyun singkat. Kibum kian mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat ekspresi tak biasa dari pemuda itu. "Kau kenapa? Lusuh sekali?" tanyanya kembali. "Ahniya. Sudah ya.. Aku harus pulang dulu." Ucap Kyuhyun langsung berlalu meninggalkan Kibum yang masih bertanya-tanya. Kibum memandangi Kyuhyun yang sudah berlalu menjauhinya dan mengendikkan bahu tak peduli.

Setibanya ia di rumah Sungmin. Kibum bergegas masuk. Ia langsung meletakkan belanjaannya di sofa yang ada di ruang tengah dan mengedarkan pandangan mencari Sungmin. "Kemana dia? Apa di kamar?"

Kibum pun berjalan menaiki tangga dan saat sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sungmin. Ia langsung mengetuk pintu. "Minnie? Kau di dalam?" Panggilnya. Kibum terus memanggil dan mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin tapi tak ada sahutan sama sekali. "Mungkin sudah tidur." Pikirnya.

Kibum memegangi perutnya. Ia baru sadar kalau ini sudah malam dan ia perlu memakan sesuatu. Akhirnya ia kembali menuruni tangga dan pergi menuju dapur. Saat ia tiba di dapur. Ternyata ia melihat Sungmin ada disana. "Minnie.. Kau disini rupanya?" Tanya Kibum dan ikut duduk di kursi yang ada di meja makan. "Kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana? Buku yang kau cari ada?"

"Ya. Coba kau tebak keberuntungan apa yang kudapatkan juga disana?"

"Molla. Memangnya apa?"

"Disana sedang ada Discon besar-besaran!" seru Kibum kelewat semangat. Namun saat melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang sangat bertolak belakang dengannya ia pun kembali tenang. "Oh! Omellate? Kau yang memasaknya?" Tanya Kibum kemudian.

Sungmin tak menjawab namun ia hanya tersenyum tipis kearah Kibum. "Apa yang ini untukku?" tanya Kibum menunjuk salah satu piring berisikan Omellate lainnya. Sungmin baru saja mau membuka suara namun mulutnya kembali tertutup saat Kibum sudah melahap omellate tersebut. "Huaa. Rasanya tidak buruk." Gumam Kibum di sela kunyahannya. "Oh ya Min. Tadi aku berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun saat di jalan. Dia baru pulang ya? Lama sekali dia disini."

"Kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Eum. Tapi dia sedikit aneh. Wajahnya lusuh sekali. Apa ada masalah?" Sungmin terdengar menghela nafas panjang saat itu. "Kami bertengkar."

"Mwo? Bertengkar?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Kenapa bisa bertengkar?" tanya Kibum ingin tahu. "Tadi Jungmo menelponku."

"Lalu?"

"Dan Kyuhyun yang mengangkatnya."

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku ke belakang sebentar saat itu. Tapi saat aku kembali. Kyuhyun sudah memegang ponselku. Saat kuperiksa. Ternyata dia mengangkat telepon dari Jungmo."

"Dia nekat juga ternyata. Tapi.. Memangnya Jungmo ada perlu apa menelponmu?" Tanya Kibum dan masih menyendokkan satu demi satu omellate-nya.

"Entahlah. Karena Kyuhyun sudah menutupnya terlebih dahulu sebelum aku tiba jadi aku tidak tahu."

"Lalu kau marah padanya?"

"Eum." angguk Sungmin.

"Normal sih kalau kau marah padanya. Tapi Sungmin-ah.. Kau masih sering telpon-telponan dengan Jungmo ya?"

"Tidak. Kami tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi di telepon. Aku juga tidak menyangka dia akan menelponku hari ini."

Kibum meletakkan sendok makannya. Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata saat melihat piring Kibum sudah kosong. Apa sangat kelaparannya Kibum eoh? "Nanti aku akan bicara dengan Jungmo."

Sungmin kembali pada alam sadarnya saat mendengar ucapan Kibum. "Bicara? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk tidak menganggumu lagi."

"Kibum-ah."

"Aku tidak suka dengan sikapnya. Dia yang memutuskanmu. Tapi kenapa dia masih menghubungimu. Aku merestui kau pacaran dengannya dulu karena kupikir dia akan baik denganmu. Tapi kalau ujung-ujungnya sikapnya begini. Lebih baik tidak usah."

"Aku tahu. Tapi sebaiknya kau tidak usah bicara dengannya seperti itu."

"Apa kau masih mengharapkannya?"

"Apa?"

"Jungmo. Kau masih menyukainya?" Kibum menatap Sungmin serius. Sungmin terdiam. "Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu."

Kibum meraih telapak tangan milik Sungmin dan menggenggamnya. "Aku paham perasaanmu. Tapi kalian sudah selesai dan dia yang memutuskanmu. Jadi, berusahalah untuk melupakan Jungmo ya?"

Sungmin menatap Kibum penuh pertimbangan. "Akan kucoba." Kibum tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Saat ia sudah berdiri tepat di samping Sungmin yang masih duduk mantap di kursinya. Kibum sedikit membungkukkan tubuh dan mencium dahi sahabatnya itu cukup lama. Dan setelah itu ia mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin pelan. "Kau harus ingat. Aku akan selalu di sampingmu. Aku akan selalu mendukung apa yang kau lakukan. Jadi.. Fighting!" Tukas Kibum seraya mengepalkan tinju guna menyemangati Sungmin.

"Gomawo Kibum-ah." Ucap Sungmin seraya tersenyum manis pada sahabatnya itu. Kibum mengangguk dan kembali mengacak-acak lembut rambut Sungmin.

.

.

Kyuhyun memangku wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan miliknya dan termangu. Nampak jelas kantung mata menghiasi wajah tampannya. Sudah berulang kali terdengar tarikan dan helaan nafas yang keluar dari mulutnya saat itu. Penjelasan yang dilontarkan oleh seorang guru yang ada di depan kelas sama sekali tak dihiraukannya.

Semalaman ia nyaris tak bisa memejamkan mata dengan nyaman. Kemarahan Sungmin padanya masih terekam jelas di ingatannya. Sudah sejak semalam ia meneguhkan tekat untuk segera menemui Sungmin dan meminta maaf pada gadis itu. Berulang kali ia mendongak untuk melihat jam dinding yang ada di kelas tersebut. Dia hanya ingin cepat-cepat keluar dan menemui Sungmin.

Seketika dambaan yang sedari tadi ditunggu-tunggu oleh Kyuhyun datang juga. Bel tanda istirahat terdengar. Kyuhyun segera berdiri dari kursinya dan bersiap untuk segera keluar. Namun saat ia mau melangkah. Sebuah tangan menghalaunya. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah dan matanya pun kembali bertemu pandang dengan Jungmo. "Minggir. Aku mau keluar." Desis Kyuhyun.

Namun Jungmo tidak sama sekali bergeming. "Aku perlu bicara denganmu." Ujar Jungmo. Kyuhyun mendesah kesal. Dengan ekspresi menahan dongkol ia kembali menatap Jungmo. "Sudah kubilang aku mau keluar. Jadi menyingkirlah." desaknya lagi.

"Kenapa kau yang mengangkat teleponku untuk Sungmin kemarin?"

Kyuhyun tertegun saat mendengar pertanyaan Jungmo. Dengan penuh kesal ia mengepalkan tinjunya erat. "Memangnya ada yang salah?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Hanya jawab aku Cho."

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun mendorong bahu Jungmo agar menyingkir dari pandangannya dan berlalu. "Apa kau menyukai Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah. Ia kembali membalikkan badan untuk menatap Jungmo. "Mworago?"

"Aku tanya padamu sekali lagi. Apa kau menyukainya?"

Kyuhyun merasakan rahangnya kian mengeras. Ia melirik murid-murid yang ada di kelas bersama mereka. Beruntung sepertinya tak ada satupun yang memperdulikan percakapannya dengan Jungmo. Namun setelah itu ia kembali menghela nafas cukup panjang lalu menyeringai kearah Jungmo. "Menyukainya atau tidak. Itu bukan urusanmu. Karena kau bukan siapa-siapanya. Puas?" dan setelah itu akhirnya Kyuhyun benar-benar menghilang dari kelas tersebut.

Jungmo masih mematung di posisinya. Matanya memandang kearah pintu dengan kaku. Saat ia memutuskan hubungan dengan Sungmin dulu. Ia berharap semuanya akan kembali baik. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan kebiasaan Sungmin yang selalu membicarakan Cho Kyuhyun dimanapun mereka berada. Ia kira apabila ia mengakhiri hubungan mereka ia bisa melupakan Sungmin dengan mudah. Tapi nampaknya itu sungguh jauh dari ekspektasinya. Hingga saat ini ia masih membutuhkan Sungmin. Ia masih memikirkan Sungmin. Ia masih terus mengamati Sungmin. Dan pada akhirnya ia sadar kalau telah melakukan kesalahan terbesar karena sudah melepas Sungmin. Karena saat ini.. Entah kenapa ia merasa terancam akan kehadiran nyata Cho Kyuhyun antara dirinya dan Sungmin.

.

.

Kyuhyun menjambak halus rambut ikalnya. Mulai dari kelas dan beralih ke kantin. Ia belum sama sekali bisa menemukan Sungmin. Berulang kali ia harus menahan untuk tidak mengumpat disana. "Lee Sungmin. Dimana kau?" Gumamnya putus asa.

Kyuhyun benar-benar akan gelisah sepanjang hari kalau sampai hari ini pun dia belum bisa bicara dengan gadis itu. Dia harus meminta maaf segera. Dia tidak tahan dibeginikan oleh Sungmin. Sungguh!

Kyuhyun kembali menelusuri lorong-lorong kelas. Matanya nampak aktif mengamati tiap sisi dari tempat itu. Hingga pada akhirnya ia berhenti melangkah. Di depannya saat ini. Walaupun jarak mereka sekitar 4 meter. Namun Kyuhyun paham betul itu Sungmin! Gadis itu sedang berjalan kearahnya. Tapi sepertinya kalau melihat ekspresi Sungmin. Sungmin sama sekali tidak menghiraukan kondisi sekelilingnya. Ia terus merunduk.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Sungmin. Dengan hati-hati ia mencoba agar gerak-geriknya tidak mengundang perhatian dari murid lain karena pada dasarnya ia sudah mau berteriak dan segera menarik Sungmin entah kemana. "Lee Sungmin."

Kyuhyun segera memanggil nama itu saat ia sudah berdiri tepat di depannya. Sungmin berhenti melangkah dan mulai mengangkat wajahnya. Saat kedua mata mereka bertemu pandang. Kyuhyun melempar senyumnya menuju Sungmin. Namun senyum itu terpaksa kembali pudar saat Sungmin malah kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan melewatinya begitu saja. Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh dan menatap punggung Sungmin yang berjalan kian jauh. Ia sudah bersiap untuk meneriaki nama Sungmin untuk memanggilnya. Namun segera ia menyadari siapa dirinya. Sikapnya itu akan mengundang rasa curiga dari murid lain kalau melihatnya seperti itu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Kalau saja dia orang biasa. Ingin sekali dia berteriak dan membiarkan semua murid tahu kalau dia bersungguh-sungguh untuk meminta maaf pada Sungmin. Tapi kenyataannya, semuanya tidak seperti itu. "Sungmin-ah, mianhae."

.

.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Perlahan ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Sebenarnya apa yang dia harapkan saat membalikkan tubuh? Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia sudah tidak boleh berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun lagi. Mereka tidak seharusnya bertemu dan bicara setiap hari.

**SRAT **

Sungmin tercekat saat sebuah tangan menarik telapak tangannya. Ia mengamati orang tersebut. Dan matanya membesar seketika melihat sosok tersebut. "Jungmo-ah?"

Jungmo menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuh menghadap Sungmin yang memanggil namanya. Sungmin sedikit meringis karena cengkraman tangan Jungmo pada telapak tangannya yang kian terus mengerat. Jungmo yang melihat ekspresi kesakitan itu pun dengan cepat melepaskan cengkramannya. "Ah mianhae. Gwanchana?" Tanyanya untuk lebih memastikan.

Sungmin bisa bernafas lega saat tangannya terbebas. Ia memegangi tangannya sekilas. "Gwanchana. Jangan khawatir." Jawab Sungmin. Jungmo memandangi Sungmin serius. "Apa keadaanmu sudah mulai membaik?"

Sungmin kembali mengangkat wajahnya menghadap Jungmo. "Memangnya ada apa denganku?" Tanya Sungmin. "Kemarin kau tidak masuk sekolah Min."

Sungmin membentuk mulutnya seperti huruf 'O' mendengar ucapan Jungmo. "Tenang saja. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Tapi, kenapa kau menarikku? Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Jungmo menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. "Aku.."

Sungmin sedikit memiringkan posisi kepalanya bertanda ia siap mendengar ucapan Jungmo. "Aku.."

"Wowowo.. Ada apa ini?"

Sungmin maupun Jungmo serempak menoleh saat mendengar suara lain di antara mereka. "Kibum-ah?" panggil Sungmin. Kibum tersenyum manis seperti biasa kearah Sungmin. Dengan sigap ia melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pundak gadis itu dan kembali memandangi Jungmo. "Sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Kibum. "Tidak ada." Jawab Jungmo singkat.

Kibum mengangguk pelan dan kian mengeratkan rangkulannya pada pundak Sungmin. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi Jungmo saat melihat apa yang dirinya lakukan pada Sungmin. "Kalau begitu aku mau mengajak Minnie ikut denganku. Otte?" Ucap Kibum namun untuk kata terakhir ia menoleh kearah Sungmin.

"Ikut kau kemana?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Kemana saja. Habisnya aku rindu denganmu hehe." Cengir Kibum.

Sungmin dengan segera menoyor kepala Kibum. "Sejak kapan kau bisa begini manisnya hehh denganku?"

"Ehem!"

Kibum dan Sungmin kembali menoleh kearah Jungmo yang baru saja berdehem kearah mereka. "Eum. Kalau begitu. Aku bawa Minnie dulu ya? Bye!" Lambai Kibum kearah Jungmo dan dengan segera menyeret Sungmin dari sana. Sungmin hampir kehabisan nafas saat Kibum menggeretnya dengan posisi lengan yang mencekik lehernya. "Uhuk! Uhuk! Bodoh! Aku bisa mati!"

Kibum dengan cepat melepas rangkulannya saat dirasa Jungmo sudah tak terlihat lagi. "Sebenarnya untuk apa lagi kau bertemu dengannya?" todong Kibum dan tak memperdulikan Sungmin yang masih terbatuk-batuk.

"Mwoya? Dia yang menarikku untuk bicara."

"Bicara? Mau bicara apa lagi bocah itu?"

"Tidak tahu. Saat ia mau bicara tadi kau sudah muncul."

Kibum menatap Sungmin cukup lama. Tatapannya begitu terkesan mencurigai sosok di hadapannya itu.

"Araso. Mau kuantar sampai kelasmu?" Tawar Kibum menyerah. Mungkin memang Jungmo yang masih mengejar Sungmin. Tapi kenapa dia yang memutuskan hubungan?

"Boleh." Jawab Sungmin seraya tersenyum lebar. Dengan cepat ia menggandeng Kibum untuk menuju kelasnya. Namun saat ia melintasi koridor untuk menuju kelasnya. Ia mengernyit saat mendapati murid-murid lain tengah berkerumun disana. "Kenapa ramai sekali disini?" Suara Kibum terdengar heran juga.

Sungmin menepuk salah satu bahu murid perempuan disana. Ia mau bertanya. Saat dirasa murid perempuan itu sudah menoleh. Kibum malah menyerobot. "Annyeong." Sapa Kibum terlebih dahulu. Dan benar saja efeknya sangat berbekas pada kesehatan mental si Murid Perempuan. "N.. Ne. Annyeong." Ucapnya tergagap. Sungmin memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah si Murid Perempuan. "Kenapa disini ramai sekali?" Tanya Kibum.

Dan seketika si Murid Perempuan tersadar dari keterpesonaannya saat Kibum mulai melayangkan pertanyaan padanya. "Oh itu.. Cho Kyuhyun."

Mata Sungmin melebar saat mendengar nama itu disebutkan. Cho Kyuhyun? Kenapa dia? "Artis itu kenapa lagi?" Tanya Kibum.

"Dia sepertinya kedatangan tamu. Itulah sebabnya kami semua mengintip seperti ini disini. Mereka sedang mengobrol di taman." Jelas Murid tersebut.

"Tamu?" Sungmin akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ne. Pasti kau tahu dia siapa. Dia salah satu artis juga. Dan juga sering digosipkan dengan Cho Kyuhyun."

"Artis? Siapa?!" Kibum kembali menyerobot.

"Victoria Song. Kalian kenal kan? Ahh~ sepertinya gosip tentang mereka yang beredar benar adanya."

Mendengar ucapan si Murid Perempuan. Kibum dengan segera menyeret Sungmin untuk ikut dengannya mendekati kerumunan di depan mereka. Saat pandangan mereka tidak ada lagi yang menutupi. Kini Kibum bisa dengan jelas memandangi dua sosok disana. "Huaaa.. Apa-apaan bocah itu? Kenapa malah pacaran di sekolah? Minnie.. Kau kan mantan penggemar bocah itu. Memang benar ya dia sering digosipkan dengan Victoria Song?" Tanya Kibum.

Kibum menoleh menghadap Sungmin. Namun ia terdiam saat mendapati ekspresi Sungmin. "Minnie.. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kibum cemas. Sungmin hanya diam saja saat itu. Apalagi ekspresinya mengerikan sekali. "Aku mau kembali ke kelas dulu." Ucap Sungmin dan keluar dari kerumunan itu. Kibum pun dengan cepat menyusul Sungmin. "Aku ikut. Kan aku sudah bilang untuk mengantarmu. Oh ya Min.. Aku baru tahu kalau Kyuhyun sudah punya pacar. Kukira dia bisanya hanya berisik saja." lanjut Kibum.

Sungmin berhenti melangkah dan menoleh kearah Kibum. "Siapa bilang kalau Kyuhyun pacaran dengan wanita itu?" Ucap Sungmin. Kibum mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata mendengar perkataan Sungmin. "Tapi.. Tadi kan kita lihat dia sedang berduaan dengan wanita itu." Jawab Kibum polos. "Lalu kenapa?! Memangnya kalau berduaan bisa disebut pacaran? Tidak kan? Aku dengan kau juga sering berduaan? Apa kita pacaran?"

Kibum mundur selangkah saat Sungmin berkata dengan nada yang cukup tinggi kearahnya. Kenapa malah marah-marah padanya? "Ya.. Aku kan tidak tahu Min. Soalnya yang lain bicara begitu."

"Lain kali jangan suka dengar gosip. Araso?!" Ucap Sungmin. Kibum mengangguk takut-takut. "Bagus. Katja jalan lagi." Sungmin pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Dan dengan ekspresi kebingungan Kibum pun mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang.

.

.

"Noona.."

Kyuhyun terperanjat saat Victoria dengan tiba-tiba menyentuh telapak tangannya. Dengan cepat ia mencoba menarik tangannya namun Victoria masih belum mau melepaskannya. "Noona.. Apa yang kau lakukan? Nanti dilihat orang."

"Kyu.. Kumohon. Bantu aku sekali ini saja."

"Tidak Noona. Aku tidak bisa membantumu lagi. Memangnya ada apa lagi denganmu?"

Victoria melepas genggaman tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Ia kembali menunduk lesuh. "Gosipku dengan Nickhun kembali menghangat."

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi seminggu yang lalu entah kenapa foto-foto kami saat berlibur di Spanyol saat natal tahun lalu tersebar di dunia maya."

"Aishh! Sudah kuperingatkan untuk berhati-hati! Kau ini membuatku sakit kepala saja!" Bentak Kyuhyun kesal. Victoria sontak sedikit mundur

Saat itu. "Mianhae.. Dan maksudku menemuimu disini itu.."

"Kau mau aku membantumu lagi? Kau mau kita membuat scandal lagi untuk menutupi hubunganmu dengan Nickhun? Jangan harap!" Putus Kyuhyun mantap. Victoria melebarkan matanya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa seperti itu? "Cho Kyuhyun.. Aku mohon. Sekali ini saja. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk menutupi gosip kami."

"Kenapa harus aku? Laki-laki lain masih banyak di luar sana."

"Tapi hanya kau yang cocok Kyu. Kalau scandal kita kembali terdengar maka gosipku dan Nickhun akan segera menghilang."

"Dengan nama lain giliranku yang akan sakit kepala karena gosip? No No No! Tidak mau!"

"Cho Kyuhyun! Imagemu sangat Good Boy. Jadi kalau dilihat dari pengalaman. Scandal kecil begini tak akan menganggu image-mu. Dan juga Kau bilang kita teman kan?"

"Teman saat kau mau membuat Scandal saja? Sudahlah. Aku tidak mau." Kyuhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada. Sementara itu Victoria tak habis akal. Dengan cepat ia kembali menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya. "Noona!" Teriak Kyuhyun kaget. "Kumohon Kyu!"

"Aishh! Nanti dilihat orang Noona! Ini sekolah. Kau tidak bisa asal pegang-pegang begini."

"Kau ini polos atau bagaimana sih? Semua orang sedang mengamati kita sedari tadi. Kau tidak tahu?"

"MWO?!"

Kyuhyun dengan segera menepis tangan Victoria dan membalikkan tubuh untuk melihat sekeliling. Mulutnya menganga saat melihat sebuah kerumunan di seberang sana. "Tidak. Tidak bisa! Aku harus masuk dan pergi. Kau pulanglah!" Kyuhyun dengan segera berdiri dari bangku disana. "Ya Kyuhyun! Kau mau kemana?"

"Noona. Mianhae aku tidak bisa membantumu kali ini. Anggap saja ini akibat keteledoran kalian. Jadi.. Aku hanya bisa mendoakan dari jauh. Jadi.. Fighting!" Kyuhyun segera kabur dari sana. "Ya Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun!" Teriak Victoria kesal.

Kyuhyun lari secepat mungkin dari sana. Astaga! Kenapa dia harus berurusan dengan hubungan cinta orang lain sih? Setibanya ia di dalam gedung. Dengan segera ia kembali merapikan penampilannya. Ia berjalan santai di lorong-lorong kelas dan saat dia melewati koridor. Sejumlah pasang mata nampak tengah menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Sudah dia duga pasti akan banyak yang salah paham! "Hahh~ masa bodoh." Gumamnya.

.

.

Kibum menatap liputan yang ada di layar Televisi dengan serius. Sungmin yang baru saja mengambil segelas air putih dari dapur dan ketika baru akan melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamar pun berhenti sejenak. "Kau belum tidur?" Tanyanya. Kibum menoleh kearah Sungmin. "Belum. Mungkin sebentar lagi. Ah iya Min coba kau lihat tayangan di TV sebentar." Sungmin memandang Kibum sejenak dengan bingung namun ia segera mengalihkan pandangan menuju TV. "Kau tahu? Aku jarang-jarang sekali mau menonton acara infotainment seperti ini. Tapi saat aku iseng menonton malah berita Cho itu yang muncul. Oh ya.. Ngomong-ngomong seperti yang diberitakan tayangan ini. Kau benar-benar akan pergi menonton konsernya besok?"

Sungmin kembali menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. "Entahlah. Menurutmu aku harus pergi atau tidak?" Kibum diam sejenak untuk berpikir. "Berhubung kau sudah mendapat tiket gratis. Kurasa lebih baik kau pergi saja. Sayang kalau tidak dipergunakan." Jawabnya. "Benarkah? Menurutmu aku lebih baik pergi?" Kibum mengangguk santai. "Tapi Kibum-ah.. Apa kau mau menemaniku kesana?" Posisi Kibum yang memang sedang tiduran di sofa pun dengan segera berganti menjadi duduk. "Mwo? Aku tidak punya tiket."

"Tenang saja. Aku masih punya tiket. Sebenarnya beberapa minggu yang lalu sebelum Kyuhyun memberikan tiket. Keluargaku sudah memberikanku tiket konser Kyuhyun."

"Jinja? Huaaaa.."

"Eum.. Tapi Kibum-ah.."

"Tapi apa?"

"Kita tidak bisa duduk berdekatan saat di dalam stadium."

"Kenapa?"

"Nomor tempat duduk tiket yang diberikan Kyuhyun dan keluargaku berbeda kurasa. Yah aku memang belum melihatnya dengan teliti. Tapi sepertinya akan sangat jauh."

Kibum melongos dengan wajah kecewa. "Begitu ya? Kalau seperti itu aku tidak ikut saja."

"Kenapa?!"

"Kau berharap aku berbaur dengan fans-fans Cho Kyuhyun disana? Tanpamu di sampingku? Aihh.. Jangan harap."

Kibum kembali membalikkan tubuh dan menonton televisi. "Kau benar-benar tidak mau?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Ya. Bersenang-senanglah disana."

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya cukup lama. "Araso."

.

.

Sungmin menatap luar stadium dengan ragu. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri seperti orang bingung. "Apa aku benar-benar harus masuk?" tanyanya lagi pada diri sendiri. Sungmin menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Ditepuk-tepuknya kedua pipinya perlahan. "Tjaaa! Anggap saja ini hiburan untukmu Sungmin." Ucapnya mantap. Dengan segera ia membuka tas yang diselempangkan pada tubuhnya dan mengambil sebuah masker disana kemudian segera mengenakannya. Selesai dengan masker ia juga tak lupa mengenakan topi berwarna biru di kepalanya.

"Onnie! Sungmin Onnie?!"

Sungmin segera berbalik saat sebuah suara memanggil namanya. "Oh? Kau rupanya?" ucap Sungmin seraya menunjuk sesosok gadis yang sedikit lebih muda di depannya. "Onnie menonton juga ternyata. Sudah lama tidak melihat Onnie."

Sungmin tersenyum miring di balik masker yang ia kenakan. Ia bertemu kembali dengan salah satu 'Teman Seperjuangannya' dulu semasa menjadi Fangirl. "Onnie dapat tempat duduk dimana?"

Sungmin segera mengeluarkan tiket pemberian Kyuhyun dari sakunya dan menyodorkan tiket itu pada gadis di depannya. "OMO! Onnie benar-benar duduk disini?"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi melihat ekspresi gadis di depannya. Memangnya ada apa dengan tempat duduknya? Ah iya dia lupa. Dia belum membaca dengan jelas posisi tempat duduknya yang tertera di tiket itu. "Wae? Kenapa?" Sungmin kembali mengambil tiket itu dan membacanya. "Itu kan tempat duduk VVIP. Biasanya yang duduk disana itu artis sesama agensi Kyuhyun Oppa, keluarga Kyuhyun Oppa, dan para petinggi agensi."

Sungmin menelan salivanya membaca posisi duduknya. Kenapa Kyuhyun memberikan tiket yang tempat duduknya se-wah ini padanya? "Onnie.. Bagaimana cara kau mendapatkan tiket itu? Apa kau punya kenalan di dalam agensi Kyuhyun oppa?"

Sungmin dengan sigap memasukkan tiket itu ke saku kembali. "Mwoya? Mana ada aku kenalan disana."

Sungmin membasahi bibirnya yang mulai mengering. "Oh ya.. Aku masuk dulu ya. Bye!" Dengan cepat Sungmin pergi dari gadis disana. Kenapa orang itu banyak bicara sekali? Pikir Sungmin. Sesampainya di dalam Stadium dan memberikan tiket pada petugas di pintu masuk. Sungmin langsung duduk di kursinya. "Wah! Posisi ini benar-benar strategis. Kalau aku masih menjadi penggemarnya mungkin aku sudah pingsan duluan karena memikirkan Kyuhyun akan berada di depanku begitu dekat."

Sungmin memutar kepalanya ke sana kemari menatap keadaan stadium. Hampir semua kursi terisi penuh. Ia menatap jam tangannya dan mengangguk kecil. "10 menit lagi." Gumamnya.

.

.

"Kyu Microphone-mu bekerja baik?!"

"Ne. Tenang saja!"

"10 menit lagi! Semuanya bersiap!"

Kyuhyun melangkah menelusuri lorong-lorong di bawah panggung. Di sisinya nampak seorang make-up artis masih merapikan make-up Kyuhyun beserta rambutnya. "Hyuk Hyung."

Hyuk Jae yang berada di belakang Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala. "Wae?"

"Tiket yang kau berikan padaku kemarin itu untuk VVIP kan?"

"Eum. Itu kan kemauanmu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban managernya tersebut. "Oh ya Hyung."

"Ada apa lagi? Kenapa kau berisik sekali. Kau sudah mau naik panggung."

"Nanti akan ada Special Performence dariku dan pemilihan Lucky Fans kan?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Yang memilih Lucky Fans biar aku saja ya?"

"Kau yakin?"

"Eum."

"Ya sudah nanti kuberi tahu pada staff lainnya."

Kyuhyun mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Hyuk dan segera pergi untuk naik ke atas panggung. Setibanya tepat di balik panggung. Kyuhyun memegang Microphone-nya seraya mendengar dengan serius aba-aba dari staff yang ada di luar. Kyuhyun mendongak dan menatap lantai panggung sudah terbuka. Lantainya tempat berpijak saat ini mulai merangsak naik. Setelah ia sudah benar-benar berada di atas panggung walau kondisi lampu masih dipadamkan.

"ONE! TWO! THREE!"

**PLASHHH **

semua lampu di dalam stadium segera menyala dan diiringi dengan teriakan histeris dari penonton yang memenuhi stadium. Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangannya pada salah satu Seat yang ada disana. Dan dengan tatapan penuh arti ia tersenyum saat sudah menangkap sosok yang dicarinya disana.

.

.

Sungmin memandang takjub sekelilingnya. Apa begini riuhnya keadaan saat ia menonton konser pertama Kyuhyun tahun lalu? Huaaa.. Daebak! Sungmin memandang sosok Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di atas panggung. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu tampan. Dengan mengenakan jas formal berwarna biru tua ia sungguh menawan.

Walau Sungmin sudah tidak menjadi penggemarnya lagi. Tapi Sungmin tidak bisa munafik. Kyuhyun memang tampan! Luar biasa tampan. Saat ini pemuda itu baru saja menyelesaikan lagu keempatnya malam ini. Dan kini saatnya sesi TALK. Melihat bagaimana cara Kyuhyun berbicara dan bersikap di atas panggung. Ia mulai mengerti kalau ketika pemuda itu berada di atas panggung ia akan berubah 180 derajat jauh berbeda dari sifat aslinya saat di sekolah. Mungkin itulah yang dinamakan Image berbeda yang dibangun oleh seorang Idol. Saat di sekolah dan berbicara padanya. Kyuhyun lebih seperti remaja biasa. Ia sangat banyak bicara dan terkadang bisa terlihat kekanakan. Tapi ketika berada di atas panggung sebagai seorang Super Star. Kyuhyun terlihat 6 tahun lebih tua dari umurnya. Caranya berbicara sungguh terlihat dewasa. Seorang Idol itu mempunyai kepribadian yang sulit di tebak ternyata.

Sungmin melirik jam tangannya dan ternyata konser berlalu begitu cepat. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. "Apa aku pulang duluan ya?" pikirnya. Sungmin tersenyum miris pada dirinya sendiri. Ternyata minatnya pada lagu-lagu dan suara Kyuhyun masih besar. Terbukti dari tidak terasanya kalau ia sudah duduk disini selama 3 jam. Sungmin meraih tasnya dan beringsut berdiri. Namun saat ia sudah mau berdiri. Tiba-tiba lampu stadium padam seketika. Alhasil ia terpaksa kembali duduk karna kondisi sudah menjadi gelap. "Kudengar dari para Staff yang lewat akan diadakan special performence dan dipilih seorang Lucky Fans dari salah satu penonton."

Sungmin mendengar seseorang berbicara. Apa dia bilang? Lucky Fans? Setahunya saat Konser Pertama setahun yang lalu tidak ada sesi seperti itu. Apa ini semacam terobosan terbaru?

Perlahan terdengar suara musik dimainkan. Sungmin pernah mendengar lagu ini. Tapi dimana ya?

**[Eotteon malbuteo kkeonaeyahalji?] **

_I don't know what i should say first? _

**[Eotteon mari meotjilji?] **

_Which words would sound romantic_?

Ia mendengar para penonton sudah berteriak histeris saat musik mulai terdengar. Suara Kyuhyun sudah mulai melantunkan lirik lagu dan lampu kembali menyala.

**[Waenji pyeongsowan dareun naega isanghae boijin anheulji?] **

_What if i look different than usual? _

Sungmin terperangah melihat suasana di atas panggung. Layar berukuran besar disana menampakkan berbagai animasi berbentuk hati berwarna merah muda dan tak lupa dekorasi yang benar-benar indah. Full pink!

**[Eodiga joheulji gominhaesseo eotteon gosi meotjilji?] **

_Where would be the best place? Which place would be ideal? _

**[Uri cheom mannatdeoni kape?] **

_The cafe where we first met? _

**[Ijen tto dareun do beonjjae gobaegingeol] **

_This would be my second confession to you! _

Sungmin kembali beralih pada sosok Kyuhyun yang sudah berganti jas di atas panggung. Pemuda itu nampak duduk di salah satu kursi yang memang di siapkan oleh staff sebagai properti. Sungmin berani bertaruh bahwa seisi wanita yang ada di stadium ini pasti rela menyerahkan nyawa mereka untuk menjadi pengantin Cho Kyuhyun disana. Tampilan Kyuhyun benar-benar seperti seorang pria yang siap berdiri di atas altar!

**[Gakkeumeun igijeogin naega manhi himdereuotdan geol ara] **

_I know my selfishness at times give you a hard time _

**[Hajiman jogeumssik dallajil nae gobaegeul badajullae?] **

_But if i change little by little, would you accept if i propose? _

Seketika beberapa dancer mulai muncul di atas panggung. Dengan menggunakan gaun untuk wanita dan jas untuk pria. Mereka menari dengan membawa sebucket mawar putih disana.

**[Neo obsin otdo nanjal goroejil motajanha] **

_Without you, i can't even pick out my own clothes _

**[Bangdo hangsang jijeobon halgeotgatta] **

_My room would always be a mess _

**[Niga eobsemyeon surechwihan naldeulman] **

_Without you, i think i'll spend.. _

**[Noereugalgeutman gatteunde] **

_All my days drunk _

Sungmin mulai ingat lagu apa ini setelah reff baru dinyanyikan. "Propose Kangta?!" serunya. Apa ini special performence dari Kyuhyun? Tapi kenapa memakai lagu Propose? Lagu ini kan tentang pria yang mau melamar seorang wanita? Jangan-jangan.. "Ahh! Aku tahu.. Lucky Fans pasti akan dijadikan wanita bohong-bohongan yang akan dilamar Kyuhyun." gumamnya.

**[Neo obsin neutjam janneun nal kkaeulsuga eobseo] **

_Without you, i'll always sleep in _

**[Siksado jedaero hajiankatji] **

_I wouldn't eat properly eather _

**[Mueotboda biga eobsin dan harudo salsuga eobseo] **

_Above all these thing i can't live a day without you _

**[Nawa gyeolhonhae jugenni?] **

_Will you marry me? _

Tibalah saat bagian lagu dimana instrumen lebih banyak dimainkan. Perlahan Kyuhyun yang memang sedari tadi hanya duduk di kursi pun segera berdiri. Sungmin benar-benar melihat sosok lain Kyuhyun disana. Kyuhyun 'teman' sekolahnya sudah tak ada sekarang. Tapi Kyuhyun sang Super Star nan mempesona berdiri begitu tampan disana.

**[Ireon mal nado manhi eosakhae] **

_I'm having a hard time, i feel uncomfortable saying so much _

**[Neoui mameun eoteonji?] **

_What's in your heart? _

**[Wae jakku utgiman hanengoni?] **

_Why are you smilling like that? _

**[Ireon naemoseubi hoksi naeseungoni?] **

_Do i look awkward right now? _

Sungmin segera menggelengkan kepalanya saat pikirannya sudah aneh-aneh. Ia kembali merapikan topi dan masker yang ia kenakan. Dia harus pulang segera!

**[Ttaeron himdeun naldo itgettji] **

_Occasionally there'll be hard times.. _

**[Ttaeron datugido hagetji] **

_Occasionally we'll have rights _

**[Hajiman sesang geu meotdeu uril galla noheulseun eobseo] **

_But nothing in this world could keep us apart! _

Sungmin kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Ia mendongak dan menatap Kyuhyun yang berada di atas panggung. Namun tiba-tiba ia mengerjapkan mata.. Kemana orang itu? Kok tidak ada di panggung?

**[Amuri saengakhaebwado meotjin mari tteorojigga anha] **

_I can't think of anything else to say _

Sungmin kembali sadar dari apa yang dia tengah lakukan. Dia kan mau pulang tadi? Dengan cepat ia berdiri dari kursinya. Saat ia mau melangkah. Tiba-tiba tiga orang staff berjalan menuju ke arahnya dan berdiri disana. Sungmin membeo untuk sesaat. Kenapa? "Mohon duduk terlebih dahulu. Nona." Begitulah perintah salah seorang staff tersebut padanya.

**[Maeil achim nuneul tteul ttaemada niga gyeottae isseumyeon] **

_I wish that you're always by my side in every waking day of my life _

**[Ijen nal eotteohke bureulgonji saenggakhaeni?] **

_Have you thought of what to call me from now on? _

**[Yeojeonchorom oppara burreulkkoni?] **

_Or just call me 'Oppa' as you always did? _

Sungmin mengangguk gugup dan kembali duduk di kursinya. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Semua mata disana tengah menatapnya tajam. Ada apa? Apa salahnya?

**[agideureun myeochina gajilgeoni?] **

_How many babies should we have? _

**[Nan durimyeon ttak joheundae] **

_I think two would be great! _

Sungmin masih dapat mendengar suara Kyuhyun menggema menyanyikan lagu 'Melamar' dari Kangta tersebut. Dan seketika matanya membesar saat melihat layar di atas panggung tengah menyorotinya! Ingat baik-baik. Menyoroti! Sungmin kembali celingak-celinguk di kursi. Dan tubuhnya tiba-tiba kian melemas saat mendapati sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah memegangi mic masih bernyanyi dan saat ini berjalan menujunya.

**[Neol mannan isesange gamsa deurimyeon salkke] **

_I'll be forever thankful for meeting you _

Sungmin terdiam tak tahu berkata apapun. Matanya melotot saat mendapati Kyuhyun sudah berdiri tegap di hadapannya.

**[Hoksi neo nae maemeul algoneuninni?] **

_Did you know that my heart? _

Kyuhyun pun seketika berjongkok tepat di depan Sungmin dan mampu membuat seisi stadium histeris seketika. Sungmin melihat seorang staff wanita memberikan sebuah bucket berisi mawar merah pada Kyuhyun.

**[Eotteon durimyeom mangseorimdo eobsi neolseontakhaeseo] **

_Without any hesitation nor fear had chosen you _

Kyuhyun menjulurkan mawar itu tepat kearahnya. Sungmin masih mematung. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Kyuhyun berbuat hal seperti ini padanya?

**[Geumankeum neoreul saranghae] **

_That's why i love you so _

Dan saat itu pun juga Sungmin tahu kalau lagu sudah berakhir. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah berjongkok di hadapannya. Bodoh! Jangan menampakkan ekspresi seperti itu! Tersenyumlah! Tersenyumlah Cho! Mana senyum konyol yang sering kau perlihatkan saat di sekolah? Atau mana senyum mempesona yang sering kau tebar saat di atas panggung? Nampakkan satu ekspresi saja, dirinya mohon.

Sungmin menelan salivanya gugup. Dia gugup. Bagaimana tidak gugup kalau bocah itu sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dibaca seperti ini? Berhenti menampakkan wajah serius seperti itu!

.

.

Cont-

Saya terserang syndrom males ngelanjutin ff ini T.T kayaknya nih ff makin aneh dan readers yg ngasih review pun sungguh sedikit. Mending digimanain nih ff? kayaknya dikit banget yg ngikutin -,- Ya udahlah.. yang masih mau ff ini dilanjut kasih reviewnya ya ^^


End file.
